


"Any Objections?"

by IronGut



Series: Willpower [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Anal Sex, Bondage, Communication, Draconic Instincts, F/M, Fanservice, Gay Sex, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Multi, Nonverbal Communication, Polygamy, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Post-Wedding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Totally happy and unbearable fluff XD, Weddings, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut
Summary: "Plot twist, Toothless crashes Hiccup's wedding with an objection and marries Hiccup instead"





	1. Objection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maldonian01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldonian01/gifts), [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/gifts), [CrystalHopeDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/gifts).



> Hehe, or at least, something like that happens XD That was the line that inspired this whole fic when it was uttered in the discord server I set up for folks who hated HTTYD The Hidden World, which has turned into a kind of writing cabal for HTTYD fic writers and has definitely inspired and affected multiple upcoming and ongoing HTTYD fics. This one certainly wouldn't exist if not for that group ;) which by the way, if you want the link for, just check out my "Failure To Inspire" essay, the link is in there."
> 
> The line that inspired this btw was uttered by my wonderful mate Maldonian01, and thank you a ton to sarahenany for being my proofreader for this :D Also thanks to CrystalHopeDragon for actually telling me to keep going when all I intended to write was a single paragraph in response to the original line Maldonian uttered lol.

Hiccup stood, his face beaming with a smile that wouldn’t go away if someone had tried to wipe it off with a warhammer, and stared at his girlfriend turned Fiancee, watching her own equally joyful face as Gobber, translating for Gothi, recited the traditional words for them.  He still couldn’t believe how lucky he felt in that moment, holding Astrid’s hands under the marital cloth, hardly able to keep his breathing steady, much less keep track of what was being said in the ceremony.

But that all changed when Gobber got to one important part.  “Does anyone have any object-”

 

The unmistakable shriek of a Night Fury suddenly cut him off before he could finish, startling Astrid and Hiccup as their eyes snapped open and they found themselves looking back towards the crowd from their altar.  All the eyes of Berk shifted to Toothless, who sat fidgeting in the first row beside Valka and Hiccup’s closest friends. Hiccup was suddenly filled with concern as he noticed how much Toothless was shaking, and how deeply he was breathing, almost panicked it seemed, wondering for a moment what might be wrong.  Did Toothless sense danger? Were they about to be attacked out of nowhere by hunters?  It'd been a while since any had dared to try and attack new Berk, in fact, none had since they defeated Grimmel and the ships he'd brought.

 

It didn’t seem so, as a quick glance up at the skies and the seas down below showed nothing but calm emptiness. Hiccup’s eyes returned to Toothless. He watched on in confusion as the dragon took a deep breath and mostly stopped shivering as he got up onto all four paws and bravely padded over to Astrid’s side of the altar.

 

The whole of Berk watched Toothless in stunned silence, wondering what he was doing without a single word from anyone.  Suddenly the dragon sat down with a thud, right beside the bride, looking back at Hiccup intently before looking to Gothi and Gobber, holding up his paw in the air as if to ask “ _is another one of those yellow metal circle things or something you could put on me too”,_ before nodding for them to continue with what they were saying before he had stopped them.

 

Everyone was confused; then Gothi totally got it, a big smirk appearing across her wrinkled lips, and she quickly wrote a note in best-man-Gobber's direction.  "Ah! Right..." he declared and whispered to Hiccup what was going on, making him go completely red-faced, and he staaaaared at Toothless for a while in disbelief. That made Astrid get it too, and she giggled and nodded to the dragon with a knowing smirk before looking back at Hiccup, pulling Toothless's paw to join where their hands were holding each other under the ceremonial cloth.

 

Hiccup was frozen like a deer and gaping like a fish as he darted his eyes between the two of them there on the altar, much to his Fiance's and dragon’s shared amusement.  Astrid nodded at Gobber, and before Hiccup could object, Gobber announced to the tribe, "Alright then! Well, in that case! Uh, slight change of plans! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, do you take, Astrid…” He gestured to her with his good wooden hand, “and Toothless…”  he gestured his hand at the dragon, “as your loyal wife and.... eh... well I guess there's no other way to say it is there, husband?"

 

The air was dead silent, and Hiccup was beet red.  He couldn’t believe what was just asked out loud, his heart was pounding in his chest and he watched the proceedings from beside himself.  Nevertheless, he felt his head nod as if he wasn’t even in control, like he was a passenger in his own body, acting all on its own before his stupid brain could think to interfere and ruin things.

 

Astrid couldn't help but beam. Somehow she'd known she was gonna have to share Hiccup with Toothless anyways, this just made it official, and added maybe an interesting wrinkle or two into their relationship, so she didn't much care. She did of course make sure that Toothless's paw was being entirely held by both of her soon to be husband’s hands under the cloth, as tradition decreed, sharing in holding his hands as well. Hiccup's hands weren't the biggest, but, somehow it seemed that there was room for both his dragon’s paw and Astrid’s hands in them, as though they were meant for the two of them to share...

 

Gobber translated for Gothi, who was making up modifications to the traditional proclamations on the spot for Gobber.  " _All hail the chief and chieftess and the king of dragons!_ "  Gobber proclaimed loudly, and the Berkians cheered. Hiccup couldn't figure out who to look at between his wife and... husband... gods was this really happening?!  Had…. Had Toothless really just been declared, his husband?! That was gonna take a while to get used to, he thought to himself.... but he quickly noticed that that was the only questioning feeling he had about it, how it'd take a while to get used to...  no thoughts at all about it being unnatural, or unfitting... something about it was just... _RIGHT_ , and as he realized that, he realized he was staring at his dragon, who was giving him the gummiest of smiles, purring happily as his paw did it's best to squeeze Hiccup's hand. Hiccup’s gazing was only broken when Astrid coughed to get his attention, and she made a big kissy face at him to tell him what to do next, according to tradition.  "Oh, right!" He quickly admonished himself before Astrid had the chance, and snogged her just as big and strongly as he'd been intending to on the altar this whole time, Toothless watching on with an odd sense of pride it seemed. Before he'd have his turn....

 

Hiccup finally pulled away from his kiss with Astrid, and went for a big hug with Toothless, who warbled curiously a question into his ear from within the hug, which he was returning with a paw around Hiccups back.  Hiccup again went utterly crimson as he pulled back from the hug..... and saw Toothless making a more sneaky kissy face himself, or at least trying to. Hiccup and Astrid both noticed of course, and Hiccup’s mind instantly went to the rest of Berk.  "Oh gods... r-you really want _THAT_ bud?....  t-that... might be too much for them...."  He thought out loud in a whisper at the idea of kissing Toothless for the first time ever, here, on the altar, in front of the entire tribe....  What he didn't realize was Astrid had heard his whisper to himself and quickly kicked his leg to get his attention. "To Helheim with what they'd be ok with, you're the chief, babe!  Do it!" she demanded, and melted her husband's heart all at the same time. The fact she was encouraging him into this, and that she really was serious about sharing him with Toothless, and that... oh gods Toothless, as husband... w-what would that mean for the three of them...  intimacy wise?! He was frozen in thought again for another moment, his brain full of awkward possibilities he'd never thought about until that moment, except maybe during the times he'd had too much mead... Astrid finally had enough though, and sweep kicked Hiccup's legs out from under him in just the right way, making her silly husband fall right into Toothless's waiting paw and lips, the dragon catching him in a dip and planting his lips on his human in a kiss just as soft and tender and passionate as Astrid's kiss had been a moment ago.  Hiccup's eyes were wide in shock and horror for but a moment, before the rest of the world fell away, and he felt his hand come up to caress his husband's chin... his _husband_ ... _Toothless_...   He kissed him back with a joy in his heart unmatched except for a few brief moments ago when he'd kissed his wife…  To Hel with what they think, he found himself echoing what Toothless and Astrid were clearly thinking too and had managed to finally make him think himself.

 

The whole of Berk was utterly speechless for a moment, as they watched their chief snogging another male, and a dragon no less!  But, at the same time, they knew what Hiccup and Toothless meant to each other, they'd seen it far too often over the years to be so oblivious, even despite how dense vikings usually were…  It took a moment for that thought to climb from the back of their minds to the forefront, but it seemingly did so in unison among all the people of Berk, and together they let out a cheer just as they'd done for Astrid's kiss, high fiving each other and bashing their good helmets together in celebration.  As Hiccup let himself pull away from his first kiss with Toothless, he looked up to see the smiling face of his wife winking down at him, and his gaze fell back to his dragon, who was smiling bigger than his whole head, the dragon’s pupils so wide and round and full of outright adoration for his rider, his mate, his Hiccup as he held him.  "Bud, you. are. amazing..." He scratched Toothless's chin as he said that as seriously and sincerely as ever, and then leaned in and kissed his dragon again.


	2. Reception

It was at the reception when Hiccup finally let his mind come back to thinking about things, instead of just being clouded entirely by love for Toothless and Astrid.  Hiccup came back to consciousness as though from being asleep, finding Toothless's head in his lap, purring comfortably, and Astrid's hand holding his own as she sat by his other side. He gulped and thought about what he'd just done, and the only thing that was on his mind was the future.  There wasn't a hint of regret, about either of them, or anything he'd done on the altar, all he wanted to do right now was find out  _ exactly  _ what Toothless had gotten him into...

 

"A-Astrid..."  He meekly piped up, getting her attention away from the ruckus crowd of vikings, all too distracted with their own celebrating to notice whatever their chief and chieftess were doing. He turned to speak with her, squeezing her hand in uncertainty as he fumbled for words.

 

She of course was smart enough to know what was on Hiccup's mind, and she smiled and cut him off before he even began.  "Hiccup, I am more than alright with sharing you with Toothless, in  _ EVERY  _ way.  You two are so impossibly close, I'm just happy enough to feel like I’ve wedged my way in there at all!" She laughed.  Hiccup immediately shot that idea down, " _ ASTRID _ .  You are  _ not  _ a  _ wedge _ !  You aren't a third wheel!  You.... I  _ love you _ , Astrid, as much as I ever loved Toothless...   It's not a choice, I love you both, I could never choose between you two."  He tried to put into words how he was feeling, it was so odd, how clear his emotions felt; like he'd always felt this way, and only just now was realizing it.  Looking back, he wondered for a brief moment if future him would have felt guilty and dead inside if Toothless had not spoken up and joined them on the altar.

 

His thoughts were once again interrupted by his wife punching him in the arm and declaring, “I know I’m not a wedge!  I’m just saying I’m glad to know you love me as much as you love him… husband.” She smirked, her lips pushing firmly against his own, silencing a twinge of doubt she didn’t even know was in the back of her heart until it was destroyed by her husbands words.  It was amazing how well the two of them could just sense what each other needed, and give it to each other, even before either of them knew there was a need at all sometimes.

 

Toothless rumbled in approval as he laid watching from Hiccup’s lap, making the two humans chuckle as they parted again, Astrid giving Toothless's head a warm, loving scratch, suddenly putting a question on Hiccup's tongue, one he was surprised to find himself asking.  "Astrid, do you, love Toothless too?..." He immediately felt so awkward and regretful in a way for having asked, because he felt like he knew the answer already.

 

"I'm not sure yet, Hiccup.  I admire him, of course, he's the bravest, most fierce warrior I know, which is saying something, ‘cause that includes myself.  I mean what he just did, speaking up and then joining us there during the ceremony... If it were me in his place, that would have been the most scary thing to do I can imagine, I bet if we could ask him, he'd say challenging the alpha, or the red death before that, was nothing compared to it.  Love, though... I... I think I will, when I get to know him better. He was  _ YOUR  _ dragon after all Hiccup, not mine, I don't know him well enough yet.  But I'm going to." She resolved, much to the goofy looking smile on her husband’s face, looking as though he might die of contentment alone if she didn't kiss him again right then and there again, so she did.

 

Toothless watched them from below still, happy to wait his turn for affection, as he knew they had just said something important to each other by the looks on both their faces.  Of course the second they parted he didn't wanna wait very  _ long _ for his turn, angling his head upwards and warbling for attention, making Hiccup giggle and quickly meet his dragon for a smooch, sighing as he pulled away and again continued talking to his wife while idly scritching his husband's chin.  "That, uh... brings up my next question... Astrid... I've, uh, never done anything, physically, with Toothless... I'm, not sure what-"

 

"You haven't with me yet either... just as tradition decrees..."  She smiled and cut Hiccup off again, he was a bit stunned at how ok with the topic she seemed to be, and then a split second later the realization sunk in that, indeed, his never having messed around with Toothless  _ WAS  _ right in line with tradition.  Of course, it was different, he'd been holding back from making love to Astrid  _ BECAUSE  _ of the tradition; however with Toothless, he just hadn't thought about doing it before because that wasn’t the nature of their relationship until an hour ago.  At that realization, he wondered if the way he felt about Toothless, was kinda more in line with the original idea of where the tradition came from... that it was more that two lovers, who hadn't  _ REALIZED  _ they were lovers, would get married the second the realized what they meant to each other, and  _ THEN  _ gone at it after, rather than two lovers endlessly denying themselves until some arbitrary ceremony was completed...

 

"We'll worry about that tonight.  Where we’ll all figure it out, together."  Astrid smiled and dictated, much to Hiccup's bewilderment and agreement, looking down at his husband and then his wife, and feeling so warm in that moment.  "How in the Hel do I deserve either of you." He smiled, never feeling luckier or more blessed by the gods than in that very moment, making both of them laugh before they pressed up against him from either side, smothering the poor little fishbone in more warmth and affection than he ever thought possible.


	3. I Wanted To

There Hiccup stood, still in shock at what was happening, watching as inside his house, his wife and his husband stood side by side before him, one already naked, his saddle removed easily by Astrid’s quick hands, the other slowly making a show of shucking her bridal gown for him.  Hiccup of course was still frozen, despite his desire to join them in nakedness, his mind elsewhere, thinking about them, and in the process, ignoring them completely.

 

Toothless warbled a question and nudged at his side gently, bringing him back to Earth.  “Ah! S-sorry bud, Astrid... I’m just… Yeah…” he didn’t have to say, he knew they understood, there was so much to think about, Toothless once again had changed everything as suddenly as the shifting of the winds would strand a boat at sea.  Not that Hiccup minded being stranded like he was, but still, it was a lot to process.

 

Astrid of course chuckled in response as she kissed his cheek, and then punched him in the arm.  “Is it really that much a surprise to you?” She smiled , looking at her lover intensely as he teetered in place, apparently still lost.  “Babe, do you… really not get it yet? I thought after Grimmel you did.” She tilted her head at him and he shrugged.

 

“I thought I did.  Toothless told the wild dragons to go away to the Hidden world when I told them all to go, but he didn’t, and neither did any of the other Berk dragons.  I guessed they felt… safer, here?” Hiccup thought aloud, causing Toothless to roll eyes and sigh as he thought to himself. Clearly he _didn’t_ get it after all.  Sure, the feeling safer here thing was part of it, but it was _MORE_ than that.  Astrid seemed to understand.  He’d leave it up to her to explain, and fill in the gaps if need be.

 

“Sit.”  She shoved him back into the chair he’d inherited from his father, it was a bit big for him of course, but it still suited him, despite the size difference.  Astrid glanced at Toothless for a moment, who nodded at her knowingly and gestured with his nose towards Hiccup as though saying “Go on…”.

 

“Hiccup.  Yes, feeling safer here was a part of it for the dragons who stayed behind… but that’s because Berk is their HOME.  We’re their flock, Hiccup, their family! They’ve bonded with us just like they would any other dragons. Once we ended the war, the looked at us as no different than their own kind, just like _YOU_ did.  They stayed, because they _WANTED_ to.  Because they love us, and _YOU_ , Toothless especially!  He proved that today on the altar!  He loves you so much he doesn’t care about the Light Fury anymore, Hiccup!”

 

When Astrid mentioned _HER_ , Hiccup suddenly sunk back into the chair, looking like he was feeling so guilty.  She looked to Toothless in exasperation and the dragon quickly came up to the foot of the chair and barked intently, doing his best charades game to get across to Astrid what he wanted her to say.

 

Astrid nodded as she got it fairly quickly, and turned back to Hiccup, who was a bit too lost in his own guilt at having been the reason why the Fury race was doomed to end with this generation, all because he’d gotten too close to the last of them and the dragon had fallen in love with him.  “Hiccup!” Astrid jolted him to attention again. “He said there’s others. He won’t be the last, you don’t have to worry about him finding another Fury.”

 

“W-what?”  Hiccup’s eyes blinked open and he stared at her in shock, then at Toothless, who nodded firmly at him, playing charades with _HIM_ this time, now that he wasn’t sulking anymore and would actually pay attention to what he was trying to say.  “The…. the hidden world?...” Hiccup pieced together as Toothless “talked” to him. It was slow going, but this was important.  “Like, you?... in, the-... There’s other Night Furies in the Hidden World?...” Toothless nodded fast in confirmation, continuing on.  “Like, her, too?... Other Light Furies too?” Another big nod, “you… with her, little… little you-” Hiccup’s eyes snapped open as he quickly got it.  “You-.... you already mated with her?! In those two days?!”

 

Another fast nod made Astrid chuckle and rub Toothless’s head “You big stud youuu,”  She smirked and teased the dragon, who chuckled and preened as Astrid took over. “And yet… he wants to stay _HERE_ , with _YOU_ .  Even when she _wouldn’t_ .   _Hiccup_ .  He chose _YOU_ .  Because you mean _more_ to him. I think the only reason he ever even went after her was because you wanted him to have kids.” The dragon nodded again in confirmation, making a mental note to thank Astrid big time for this later on, perhaps a few dozen fish would be enough?

 

Hiccup was beside himself, and was very glad Astrid had made him sit for this, because what Toothless was saying was incredible.  He’d already mated with the Light Fury, and thus she would have a clutch from him, to ensure his species’ survival, but that wasn’t even necessary it seemed, as there were already other Night Furies, and Light Furies, there in the hidden world.  They’d all be fine without him. They’d continue on just as they had been doing, just now, knowing that there were “good humans” watching over the entrance to the Hidden World, as the other dragons would tell them. But what was more weighing on his mind, was what Toothless had given up.  Furies mated for LIFE, Grimmel had said, and what’s more, Toothless had been accepted in the hidden world, as their alpha, the king of dragons. Toothless was going and turning his back on _ALL_ of that, for _HIM_.  He had never felt so small and inadequate before, like he was back suddenly to the days before he met Toothless, when he was Hiccup the Useless, the scared little weakling fishbone, too weak to throw even a bola, and unworthy of any attention at all, except to be sneered at.

 

Toothless quickly shoved himself forward and buried Hiccup under his chest in the chair, tugging him into his front with his forepaws and kissing him deeply, passionately, shutting up his human’s stupid brain the only way he could think how to.  Astrid took the moment to speak for Toothless when he finally pulled his lips away, never letting go though as Hiccup looked to both of them, _finally_ ready to hear what she was about to say on his behalf, and accept it.  “You let him _FLY_ again, Hiccup!  After saving him from being _enslaved_ , before saving all the _other_ dragons from being enslaved!   _TWICE!_  With his help, you stopped a war!  One that been going on for _CENTURIES_ !  Hiccup, You’ve done _MORE_ than enough to deserve him, and to deserve me too!  Now will you _quit_ with the feeling like Hiccup the Useless and be the Hiccup we both fell in love with already!”  Toothless nodded faster and more eagerly than ever as Astrid practically yelled at him to stop being so stupid and lacking in self-worth, seemingly getting through to him somewhat, but not quite enough.  Then she got an idea... “Or I swear to Odin himself, I will take Toothless up to the bedroom _ALONE,_ and have some fun with a man who actually _HAS_ the confidence to take the Great Astrid Hofferson and show her who’s the **Chief** around here!”

 

 _Ohhhhhh that did it alright!_ “You want the Chief?!  OH YOU WANT THE **_CHIEF_ ** !?”  Hiccup challenged back at her with a big grin, Toothless’s tail wagging hard as he never heard Hiccup sound more confident, even if it was mockingly, and it was _intoxicating…_  The dragon quickly jumped back off the chair and watched as his rider sprung to his feet and manhandled his new wife in the _BEST_ of ways, tearing off what little of her dress remained, exposing her to the air as she gasped, was spun around, and shoved right down face first into the chief’s chair, _HIS_ chair, and quickly Astrid was bracing herself against it as she spread her legs wide for him.

 

“YES!”  She cried out as she looked back at her husband, Hiccup, Chief of Berk, _the Dragon Master_ , tearing his own pants away, not even bothering with removing his shirt as he got up behind her.  She’d _never_ wanted him more, and she cried out as he wasted no time at all in thrusting his hard cock into his new wife, much to Toothless’s approval as he let out a warble, his own sheath bulging and finally slipping open as his cock popped free of it, the sight of the two humans mating so fiercely, downright draconic it seemed, no wonder they had become so close with dragons!  In that moment, he could barely tell that they weren’t dragons themselves! The way Hiccup was slamming his hips forward, taking his mate from behind, each thrust more powerful than the last, switching between standing tall and proud while claiming his stake, and hunching hard over her back, clutching around her chest as he plowed into her over and over again with reckless abandon, who _COULDN’T_ be turned on by the sight of this, _regardless_ of species?!

 

Toothless quickly decided to help, grabbing hold of Hiccup’s shirt in his mouth and pulling it up, and with Hiccup’s aid, getting it off over top of his head, the human’s hips never stopping as he did so.  The chief quickly opened up an arm and invited Toothless into his grasp over Astrid’s back, clearly intent on sharing the Night Fury’s lips again. The dragon was only too happy to indulge of course, propping himself up with a paw on the arm of the chair as Hiccup wrapped an arm around his neck and held on tight to the dragon as his rider kissed him deeply, passionately.  Toothless felt himself shudder at how dominant his rider was being, he _LOVED_ it, he loved it so much he suddenly was feeling jealous of Astrid, being under such a confident stud of a man, not so much in body, but in _ACTION_ .  He whimpered as he kissed back submissively, letting Hiccup drive his tongue into his big mouth as far as it could reach, then yanking the dragons big forked tongue into his own, as much as he could fit, sucking on it and making Toothless shudder and want for more…   His draconic pride seemed utterly non-existent as he submitted to his rider’s mouth, a single word filtering into the dragons mind as he thought about Hiccup, one which in that moment described him better than any word ever had before...  ~Alpha...~  His Alpha, and his Mate.  Right now they were one in the same and he knew it.

 

Suddenly he pulled away, shaking with desperation, astomished at the thought of what he was about to do, but gods he wanted it too badly to ignore for another second. Before Hiccup’s disbelieving eyes, his dragon rushed to turn around in place, and raised his tail to the human, offering himself with a pleading whimper as he looked back, trembling, aching for his rider, the dragons cock was slick and throbbing beneath his eager tailvent, and he couldn’t have been sending clearer signals if he _could_ speak with them.  “FUCK ME ALPHA HICCUP” he begged without a word.

 

Astrid wasn’t the first to notice this time, and she turned her head in confusion when Hiccup’s thrusts stopped abruptly, and noticed the dragon offering himself to her husband.  She grinned just as Hiccup pulled out, not even needing encouragement this time, and Toothless quickly got his wish, whether he wanted it or not. Hiccup sent his cock deeeep into the dragon’s depths with a hard thrust, causing Toothless to yelp as he felt his rider’s arms wrapped around his tail to hang on, claws digging into the wood floor with a whimper as he looked to Astrid with a message clear as day on his face.  She laughed, and then relayed the message with a gentle rub of her husband’s shoulder. “Babe, ease up a little, he’s never done this before… but don’t you dare stop either.” She got her husband to ease up a bit, “Chief Hiccup” disappearing just enough to reveal the _TRUE_ Hiccup beneath that the both of them loved so much, the Hiccup that was as sweet and caring as he was clever and strong in will.  She quickly found herself once again at Hiccup’s lips as he fucked his dragon firmly yet with care not to hurt, and she rubbed herself with one hand, and jerked Toothless’s shaft in the other as the dragon’s hind leg twitched, adjusting to his rider’s welcome penetration.

 

Where her free hand had gone was a surprise, but only to Astrid. Hiccup had figured that if it came up, she would share in Hiccup's romping with the Night Fury, and Toothless suspected the same, if less confidently, but to Astrid, it was her turn to feel like she wasn't in control of her body, feeling her hand grasp the slick dragon cock, squeeze its base, and feel it throb against her palm and fingers, gods it was _BIG_.  The dragon’s big shaft tapered over the course of a solid foot and a half of length from a half inch wide at the tip to what must have been a good 3 or 4 inches across, enough that she couldn’t get her hand much more than halfway around it down at it’s base.

 

Toothless looked back at the both of them as he took his riders dick, shuddering at all the stimulation and finally bouncing his rump back and forth atop Hiccup’s hard shaft, riding _HIM_ .  He closed his eyes and focused on feeling everything, the two humans tending to both of his most private parts, never once regretting having offered himself to his human.  He took such good care of him in every way imaginable, of _course_ he’d take good care of him as a mate too, in both roles he was sure, even if he hadn’t yet had Hiccup under him.  Toothless knew he would be just as good a mate that way too, and was so eager to try when he was done giving himself to his rider.  For now though, the attention to his vent had gotten him good and close, and Astrid’s further attention had him even closer. He bucked his hips into her hand as best he could without hindering Hiccup’s ability to penetrate him, warbling out to them “Pleaseee…. Mates…  I’m almost there!...  No-stoooopping!.... _NO-STOP!_...”  and for a second, he swore it was as though they could hear him as they redoubled both of their efforts.  Hiccup found an extra inch’s worth of cock out of nowhere to fuck him even deeper with, as Astrid squeezed his shaft tightly, letting him thrust in and out of her grasp.  “ _HICCUP!  ASTRID!!!!_ ”  He roared out in warning as he felt himself reach orgasm first, his rider swiftly behind, set off by the dragons hole clenching around him in climax.  Toothless tugged Hiccup in as best he could with his tail, hugging him in place and keeping him buried inside himself all the way to the roots, feeling the little human’s cock surge with seed and fire it off inside him. “My mates…” the dragon purred out as he welcomed every last drop, cumming across the floor himself in heavy surges that Astrid felt his shaft pump out one after another.

 

It was a few moments after their passion had died down again when Hiccup spoke first.  “Toothless?... d-did you just?...” He trailed off his question, disbelief filling him as Toothless looked back with a concerned tilt of his head, Astrid finishing the question for her husband.  “Call us your mates?” The night fury gasped and his eyes grew wide.


	4. And So I Did

“HICCUP!  ASTRID! YOU HEARD ME?!  YOU CAN HEAR ME!?” Toothless shrieked out as he slipped off of Hiccup and turned to face them, gleeful wiggles taking over his whole body as the two humans looked at each other in shock.

 

Astrid was the first to find her tongue, “Yeah Toothless, we… we _can_...  H-how did-?...”

 

She was cut off by a gleeful shriek of joy from the dragon, who bound about the room suddenly, knocking over seemingly everything in the process.  “SORRY! SORRY! I’LL HELP FIX THAT ALL LATER I PROMISE! OH BY THE MOON YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME! I’D-! I’D GIVEN UP HOPE IT WAS EVER POSSIBLE!” He finally landed back on his paws in front of them  “Leave it to the two smartest and best humans in the world to finally prove me wrong!” He jumped up and gleefully licked them both over this time, Hiccup, and then Astrid, tugging them into his chest and squeezing them tight as he tackled them down into the floor in order to hug them tight, panting in excitement.

 

“Heh, not that I’m complaining bud, but, how?!”  Hiccup finally spoke himself, Toothless getting a hold of his own excitement enough to put the two back on their feet and try to explain.  “Oh! There are legends! That, humans once could hear dragons, they could do it because they wanted to. Ohhhh, how do I explain…. Dragon talking is not _like_ human talking.”

 

The two looked at each other in confusion before answering together, “It’s not?”

 

Toothless shook his head and explained.  “No. Humans make sounds mean specific things, like, like _chair_ !”  He said, poking the nearby chieftains chair with a paw.  “Dragons speak not by making sounds mean things, but instead _WANTING_ to be understood, we make noises and think about what we want those noises to mean at others!”

 

He tried to work out how to explain it, it was a difficult thing to explain, but somehow, Hiccup got it as he piped up.  “Like… willpower?”

 

“YES!”  Toothless happily praised his mate with a big smile.  “We use our willpower to speak! And to _listen_ !  Willpower from one is not enough!  The others must have the will to want to understand too!  And if they do, then they understand! The noises we make show how we are _feeling_ when we say certain things, like how you could tell all the times I was annoyed at you or happy, but the meaning of what we’re saying is shared through will, so you couldn’t understand _what_ I was saying!  The stories are that hundreds of winters ago, humans _WANTED_ to understand dragons, so they did!  But then they got stupid, and wanted to hear only each other…  So they did...” Toothless finished with a hint of despair, before picking his head right back up and wiggling again, “but Hiccup and Astrid _WANTED_ to hear Toothless!  So much so that they’re the first humans ever who _DID_ !   _I’m SO HAPPY_!”  he seemed about to tackle them both down again, only stopping himself to watch as Hiccup struggled to breathe, his eyes leaking harder than they ever had before, his smile so big and happy before he jumped into Toothless’s neck and hugged him tight.

 

“OH TOOTHLESS!!!  I’M SO HAPPY TOO!!!”  he cried out and clung tight to his dragon.  Astrid’s own smile was big as could be as she watched for a moment, before Toothless opened his paw up on her side and smiled to her as well, after all, she’d broken through to hear him as well, and she was _also_ his mate like Hiccup.  She dove into the Night Fury’s embrace as well without a second thought, gladly sharing in it with Hiccup for what felt like forever.

 

“C-can we go back to the mating please?  I… I want to mate with both of you very much still.”  Toothless broke the embrace with a smile before he lost too much of his arousal, making the both of his humans blush and chuckle as he set them back down again and looked between the two with eagerness in his eyes.  Astrid reached around to hug her own shoulder in a nervous rub, “Uh, I think we both would like that, but… Toothless, before that I wanna understand something… You… uhh….” She finally looked at Hiccup, who knew what she was struggling against her modesty to say, suddenly afraid of hurting Toothless’s feelings with her question, as though she hadn’t been blatantly speaking to Hiccup on his behalf, and doing a perfect job of it too.

 

“You called us your mates…  Both of us…” Hiccup gulped as he finished, the dragon tilting his head in confusion as he replied.

 

“Yes?...  Wasn’t that what all that stuff in front of everyone was about?”  He mused to them, Hiccup taking hold of his husband’s paw and holding it, which actually scared the dragon a bit deep down, making him glance in horror at his paw in Hiccup’s grasp as he inhaled sharply and snap his eyes back up his rider.  It was as though Hiccup was about to say something bad, but he couldn’t be! What bad could there possibly be to say?! They’d all just mated together after all! Did they not enjoy it?! Toothless suddenly looked back at his still messy hind quarters, wondering if he was inadequate as a lover, suddenly wishing he’d done more to give Hiccup pleasure.  Hiccup spoke up before the dragons thinking went too far from the actual truth. “Yeah bud, that ceremony was about that! I just… We both assumed when you came over, it was just ME you wanted to be mates with… not Astrid too. You haven’t done anything wrong! We just, want to understand exactly what each other wants, so everyone knows how they feel about each other!”  Hiccup quickly squeezed his husband’s paw tight, hoping he was being clear to the dragon, who a second ago looked so vulnerable and scared.  
  
Toothless gave a sigh of relief as he warbled up to Hiccup, “So, Toothless wasn’t bad at mating after all?”  Hiccup’s eyes went wide and his face flushed with blood as he made to look at Astrid, but she was too busy laughing her lungs out to do any sort of reassurance, it was up to Hiccup to gather himself and reassure his dragon.

 

“Budd, you felt, amazing, incredible even.  Don’t _EVER_ feel like you have to worry about that again.   I… I love you Toothless, and you were _GREAT_.”

 

He watched the dragons eyes grow wide with adoration and he stared lovingly at his mate.  “I love you too Hiccup. Can, can you please kiss me again, I… I really like it when we do that!”  Toothless begged, and his human lovingly obliged, pressing open lips with his dragon once more, The dragon felt so unnatural when kissing, it wasn’t something dragons did at all, and their mouths were _way_ more than the wrong size for each other, but it was natural for his human mate, and that made him love it, made it feel natural, right.  It was so intimate, so passionate, and since that first one up on the altar, Toothless felt like he just never wanted to NOT be kissing his rider.  Astrid cooed at how adorable the two dorks were being, giving them a moment to be together before she cleared her throat, watching the two slowly part and turn their gaze to her.  She took the moment to quickly clear the air as she stepped up and placed a hand across Toothless’s neck, rubbing warmly at it.   
  
“Toothless, I’ll be honest, I thought you just wanted Hiccup yourself, I didn’t know you wanted me too.  I, I’ve never thought of you that way before, especially because you are Hiccups dragon, just like I have Stormfly, that kind of bond is not the same as being mates, but it’s close I will admit….  I’d be lying if I said, sometimes, I didn’t want to help Stormfly out like that, because the thought had occurred to me.” She admitted to the dragon, continuing as he and Hiccup both listened intently.  “You were there when I said we’d figure it out together. I think, we kinda already did, at least most of the way…” She turned slightly to look the night fury directly in the eyes. “Toothless, I love Hiccup first, as much as you do, I think, or at least close enough.  But if you want to be my mate as well, I think, I can give it a shot, and at the very least, I think I’m ok mating with you. Calling you my mate though, like I call Hiccup my husband… maybe not yet, but, in time, I’ll… I’ll let you know… Is that ok with you, Toothless?”

 

She was surprised and relieved when the dragon leaned forward and kissed her with closed eyes in response, breathing gently through his nostrils before pulling away and smiling to her “I understand Astrid, and that’s ok with me.  I wanted to be mates with Hiccup first too. I love you too though Astrid, because Hiccup loves you so much, and you help us so much when we need it most. Hiccup also talked about you a lot to me back when he didn’t think I could hear him, it, kinda made me like you a lot...”  Toothless admitted, to which Astrid turned her gaze sloooowly, with an eeevil smirk, staring at Hiccup, who seemed about to scream as he tried to hide, somewhere, _anywhere_ , between his shoulders, behind Toothless’s head, none of it worked very well though, especially when the dragon playfully pulled his head back to keep it out of the way.

 

“Oh he diiiiid, did heeeee?”

 

Hiccup tried to say something, raising a finger as if to make a point, but the only thing that came from his wide open mouth was a long quiet squeaking noise, one that made Toothless and Astrid both laugh in unison.


	5. EVERYTHING

Astrid finally got back to not-teasing Hiccup, taking advantage of that open mouth with a big kiss once again as she reached down and grabbed at his slick shaft, tearing his thoughts from the discomfort of secrets about to be ruined to the pleasures of his wifes touch instead.  “Mmmmm, sorry Toothless, you got your load, now I want MIIIINE.” She apologized to the dragon, with a hunger in her voice and in her eyes. Pulling Hiccup with her, she laid back on the floor and spread legs for her husband to finish the job he’d started on her before his dragon interfered.

 

“Well then don’t let ME stop you!”  Toothless warbled and then laughed as he watched from only a foot away “Besides, there’s still something else I want myself after...”  Toothless smirked as he watched the two of them join once again, this time much more sweetly and tenderly, but still with just as much passion as Hiccup had when Astrid had challenged him.  The dragon’s shaft grew hard again as he watched, this time he wasn’t jealous though, he had his own plans now, plans that he was only more and more committed to at the sight of them going at it, with Hiccup on hands and knees, hips bucking in and out through the air like they were, his rump rising and falling back down in like that, it made him _want…_  
  
Through his impatience he moved to join with them, embracing around the both of them with a wing, sharing his closeness to the two of them as he nuzzled into Hiccup’s side as he felt his rider’s every move, and he could tell he was getting close.  It was clear how much they loved each other and belonged together, almost as much as he and his rider did, and he relished in their closeness, doing all he could to increase their pleasures, moving behind them suddenly and letting his tongue out to meet where the two of them joined, savoring their combined taste and listening to them both moan his name out alongside each other’s.  He watched her legs wrap tight around Hiccup’s hips and greedily tug him in for more, gods he wanted so badly for Hiccup, but he was patient, despite himself, he trusted Hiccup with everything, including to come back to him when he was done with his human mate. For a moment, Toothless thought about himself one day being in Hiccup’s place, straddling over Astrid and mounting her as she begged for more, that thought doing quite a bit to his loins as well.  For now though he was content to lick and suckle at the two of them as Hiccup suggested, and before too long he heard Hiccup cry out his wail of pleasure as he drove the entirety of himself into Astrid, who herself tugged in Hiccup with her strong legs and let out a cry of her own. It was then that he finally nosed Hiccups rump.

 

“Huh?”  Astrid blinked as she felt Hiccup freeze once he’d finished his climax inside of her, her husband blinking as he stammered.

 

“I-... uhhh…  I think Toothless wants his turn now, with me…”  He let out.

 

The dragon quickly confirmed “Yes, I do… If, if Hiccup is alright with it?”  Toothless suddenly asked, the both of them looking back at him, spotting his raging hard-on but also his shy brushing of his forepaws against each other in the dragon equivalent of wringing their hands.  “I, I know you weren’t expecting me until today Hiccup, s-so it’s ok if you don’t want to try yet, or at all… We could figure something out for me physically later, like maybe another dragon or-”

 

His rambling was cut short just as soon as he began thinking of alternative possibilities by his human mate shoving a hand to his mouth, clamping it shut.  Hiccup wasn’t gonna let THAT train of thought go any further. “I said yes to you today, Toothless… That means yes to everything, including this.” He made a show of crawling off of Astrid, and then bending himself over to press his chest to the floor and raise his rump high in the air for the dragon to see.  “I want to be your mate Toothless, I’m… I’m ready for this. I think I have been for a while now, I just didn’t know it...” He reassured as soothingly as he could to his lover, who warbled in lusty affection and staaaared at the gently swaying human tail-end before him, offered up to him freely, with every bit of trust in his dragon that he’d always had.  Of course Toothless had taken care of him countless times, saving him from danger and caring for him in every other way he could think to when he’d needed it, Hiccup knew Toothless would take care with him this way too. He would _not_ betray that trust.

 

“Ohhh Hiccup…. Mate…  I… I want you so badly…”  the dragon mounted up, placing his paws atop Hiccup’s shoulders as gently as he could, flapping his wings to keep balance as he pressed his shaft to the humans rump, and turned his head to look down at Hiccup one more time.  “I promise to remember how small you are, and I’ll try be gentle… are you-... are you completely sure though, Hiccup? I won’t think any less of you if you say no! Are you sure you want me to mate with you this way?...” Toothless was as filled with worry and uncertainty as much as he was filled with draconic lust and desire, his hips already thrusting all on their own, he couldn’t help it, but he COULD keep his thrusts short, and keep his hips back enough that all he did was prod between the human’s cheeks, slick precum dripping down from him and down Hiccup’s hind end like a lazy waterfall.  It seemed Hiccup had rubbed off on him immensely, any other dragon would probably not even hesitate at all, much less show such worry for their mate’s difference in size. Then again, Toothless knew how reckless his rider could be too, that was probably a factor in his worry, he wanted to keep Hiccup from hurting _himself_.

 

Astrid watched with concern, but also with such fascination, as Hiccup pulled the dragon into another kiss with him and muttered three simple words in response to his question for assurance.  “Fuck me, Toothless…” He quietly demanded, sending a shot of lightning up the night fury’s spine, turning it bright blue under his scales, making him quiver and twitch as he closed his eyes and caught his breath, his gaze quickly shooting to the other human in the room watching from beside them both, feeling like he needed to say this now because he just might lose himself in the overpowering lustful instincts he was fighting back with every bit of his mind if he waited another instant.  “A-ASTRID!"  He locked eyes with her as he spoke in near panic, his pupils fighting to stay round as he pleaded with her.  "Whatever happens Astrid, don’t let me hurt him if I lose control! Pull him away if I get too rough! Please!” He begged her, he needed to hear her promise before he could give in to his desires, because he simply didn’t know how much he could hold back when it came to his Hiccup, his sweet, brave Hiccup, who’d just begged his dragon to FUCK HIM.

 

“I promise I will Toothless!  I’ll keep Hiccup safe!” She nodded and satisfied the dragons need to keep Hiccup protected, and with that the dragon closed his eyes and nodded once to her in deep thanks, before he allowed his hips to thrust forwards, Hiccup letting out a hard “ _GAHHH!!!_ ”  As his hand shot and grabbed Toothless’s forelimb for support.   Ohhhh gods what did he just get himself into...

 

Toothless fought to keep his mind focused, to make sure his eyes never went to feral slits, he would NEVER allow himself to hurt Hiccup!  He held himself frozen in place the best he could as he ground his teeth and listened intently to his lover’s sounds beneath him as he adjusted.  That first big thrust had sent nearly a foot worth of dragon cock into him, and tapered as it was, it was still a LOT for a human. Hiccup was determined though, he _WANTED_ this, he realized, it was the only thing on his mind almost the entirety of the reception aside from thoughts about Astrid.  He clung to his dragons foreleg and breathed deep as he got used to the sensations, it wasn’t overly painful, but it took awhile for discomfort to be replaced by desire.  Once it was though, he couldn’t help but to tease the big dragon with a clench and a “That all you got, _stud_?”

 

Astrid shot him a dirty look, and Toothless choked back a laugh as he whimpered out his response, “Heh…  P-please don’t challenge me, Hiccup… I- I so badly don’t want to hold back already! B-but if I don’t... I might-... I could hurt-....” He struggled to speak, his focus entirely spent elsewhere, his voice desperate.

 

“Sorry bud, I gotcha!”  Hiccup understood immediately, and for a brief moment regretted ever even learning the _MEANING_ of the word sarcasm, feeling Toothless’s chest heaving and his claws digging into the wood floor, tearing big scratches into it as he fought with himself to hold back.  Hiccup took a breath and rubbed the dragons paw to gently reassure him “Go ahead bud, I’m ready now, just don’t go deep yet.” He gave Toothless permission, and the glowing dragon nodded with tightly squeezed shut eyes and deep heaving breaths.  As slowly as he could make himself, began to pull back out and thrust back in again, feeling his mate’s entrance squeeze at the first two thirds of his shaft with each pump of his strong hips. The dragon made sure to always leave a good four inches or so of his shaft exposed to the air on each thrust, keeping them shallow and steady for now, his instincts challenging him every step of the way, demanding more, harder, DEEPER!  But he fed them just enough to keep them under control, Astrid’s watchful eye keeping him in check too as Hiccup safely got more and more used to his dragon husband. He whispered his rider’s name like a prayer to the gods and sighed at the sensations of mating with him “Oohh H-Hiccup…”

 

Suddenly Toothless felt something different, the base of his cock no longer felt cold, as though it was getting deeper within his little lover.  After a few moments he figured it out though. "S-sorry Astrid, t-thank you for trying, but... I know it's not real, so it's not working..." He thanked her for trying, her hand gently removing itself from Toothless’s base as the dragon continued to steadily thrust only partway into the human, who quickly spoke up himself.

 

"It's ok budd, Astrid...   I... I think I can do this...  I want to take him all... Let me try, Astrid."  He panted out as he looked at her, certainty and determination in his eyes, and hunger, the type of hunger she’d had for him just a few minutes ago in hers, the kind Toothless was fighting so hard to suppress since Hiccup uttered those three words.

 

"Are, are you sure babe?"  She asked, already knowing the answer.  He was going to try to take him, there was no stopping him now.  It’s who he was.

 

"More than sure...  Toothless, keep pushing, but... gently.  I'll tell you if it's too much, I promise."

 

Toothless felt his cock harden even more and twitch at his lover's devotion. "OHH Mate...  p-please do tell me, please don't you dare let me hurt you! I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I broke you!"

 

Hiccup nodded, pulling the dragon’s head to curl down and kiss him again, even if it was upside down.  "I will, bud... go ahead," Hiccup encouraged, the dragon closing his eyes and kissing him back, feeling every quiver of Hiccup’s lips and every sharp intake of breath he gave as more and more of the big night fury cock sank into him, going ever so slowly, filling him, stretching him, finding the room somehow as Toothless felt his hips finally meet and press against soft human skin, his eyes opening in astonishment as he pushed against it just to be sure, and in fact he was.  Hiccup had taken him, ALL of him! Neither of them could be happier, and Hiccup gave his lover a squeeze as he looked into his eyes as he looked back with utter joy “Mmm I knew I could take you…. Come on Toothless, show me how to mate like a dragon.” Hiccup encouraged more gently this time, as Astrid watched with bewilderment, thinking to herself ’Where on Earth did it all GO?!’

 

Toothless pulled his hips back, drawing his cock out again a good long way, before sloooowly pushing it all back in, listening to the moaning grunts of his mate beneath him as he once again hilted his little lover.  The human calling up encouraging words that he was unharmed with each thrust, which came faster and harder, and just as deep, slowly building up more and more until Hiccup was enduring the dragons pounding at what seemed like full force, taking it in stride and gasping for breath as he clung to the Night Fury.  "AHhh, OhHh gods bud YES!" Hiccup cried out and tried to keep from getting pushed along the floor by his husband, hanging on tight to the dragons forelimbs, pushing himself backwards off of them as he called up again to his lover "Too-Toothless, I'm ok!  You can go harder!" the little human cried out in a moan at a particularly deep thrust that hit just the right spot in him, "Give in to your instincts bud!  You don't have to hold back!"  He could feel Toothless shudder and whimper in desire at the reassurance, his eyes closed and jaw hanging open as he could feel his mate was right, he COULD take him after all, he didn't have to hold back anymore.  "H-HICCUP..   You are the most amazing human ever!"  Toothless cried out, affection and lust radiating off of him like the blue glow shining from under his scales, and then let go and caved to his most primal urges.

 

Astrid could only watch as she suddenly felt her need to be a safety net disappear, watching the dragon roar out and finally give in to his instinctual desires, letting them overtake his mind as he rutted with Hiccup as roughly as they’d seen other dragons doing during mating season, and here he was taking it like a champion.  It turned her on immensely.

 

She laid back and spread her legs again as she rubbed at herself while the big dragon took his little lover in bliss.  “YOU FEEL SO GOOD, HICCUP!” Toothless cried out, his eyes squeezed shut still even now as Hiccup called back. “Y-YOU TOO BUDD!  MMRRFF!! GET DOWN HERE TOOTHLESS, I WANT TO FEEL EVERY BIT OF YOU!” He pleaded, the dragon turning his head down to instantly meet his lovers lips and squeeze him tight between his forelimbs, his thrusts growing more erratic and desperate with each passing second before he broke free of the kiss again to speak.  “HICCUP! HICCUP I’M ABOUT TO FINISH! C-CAN I-? PLEASE, I WANT TO SO BADLY!” He couldn’t bring himself to say it for fear of refusal by his mate, or of Astrid saying no for him, but Hiccup and Astrid both knew what the dragon wanted, what he _needed_.

 

“I’m right there too bud!  Do it! I wanna be _YOURS_!”  Hiccup cried back to the dragon, who was just overwhelmed, “YOU ARE HICCUP!  I LOVE YOU!” He roared as he snapped out his teeth and engulfed the human shoulder and neck in his jaws and bit down as he came, the room awash in his bright blue glow.  “I LOVE YOU TOO, AHHHH!! TOOTHLESSSSS!!!!” Hiccup proclaimed as he grabbed hold of the dragons head in his arm, holding it tight to his neck and shoulder as the dragon marked him and made him his own, his own climax making him quiver and clamp down on the dragons shaft, which spasmed and throbbed all the way inside him, spilling seed in one big pump after another, flooding his insides and gushing out of him when he was too full to take anymore.  Toothless twitched with each pump of his hips that sent another volley of seed into his mate, his whole body tense with pleasure.  Hiccup too came hard, feeling how the teeth biting into him were oh so careful to stay still and shallow, piercing just the skin, never tearing, and never going deeper than they needed to, the dragon taking care of him even when marking him. A brief cry of lust pulled Hiccup’s attention to his wife, who herself had peaked as well from the sight of them, her hand dove deep inside herself as she shook in place, her whole body wracked with pleasure as she leaned against the dragons forelimb and held her husband’s hand tight as he clung to Toothless as well, the three coming back down from their highest of highs together as one and back to reality.

 

Hiccup carefully, ever so carefully, started to slide himself off of Toothless’s shaft, it softening enough to help him slide free, despite the soreness and discomfort suddenly filling his whole hind quarters.  Toothless worriedly guided him as he did, “Easy! Easyyyy!! I… I’m pretty big… That was a lot for you to take!” He babied his mate. “I know, I was there, heh. Uuuurghhh… Well I know I’m not sitting down again today…”  Hiccup chuckled, making Toothless whine a bit and nuzzle the too-brave-for-his-own-good human, even as his wife helped him gently up and off of the dragons length, finally slipping free with a wet *schlik!*, making Hiccup gasp as he took a few steady breaths and nodded at the two of them in reassurance.  “Hoooo… lucky we don’t need to go anywhere the next few days, eh?” Hiccup chuckled, Astrid quickly punching him for that. “Ow, heh.” He smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her again softly, lovingly. Toothless sheltered them all with a wing and his tail curled up around them, while Astrid quickly bandaged the new bite-mark the dragon had left on his lover.  He couldn’t have been happier, and he knew the two of them couldn’t be much happier either. Ok, so Astrid was subtly wishing her husband was either a bit less reckless, or physically a bit bigger, that way his rump wouldn’t be so hurt as it was right now, but then he also wouldn’t be the same Hiccup she knew, and loved, and had just married alongside his dragon. Maybe she was also a little jealous of the two, if she was being bluntly honest with herself, but deep down she also knew she kinda didn’t mind either.  Hiccup loved his dragon so much, and Toothless loved him, at times they felt like one person, one being, something too rare and beautiful to ever try to get in the middle of. Yet there she was, married to one, mated to the other, invited in and loved by the both of them. There was room for her too, and that was all she wanted.

 

Hiccup smiled as he felt Toothless’s draconic embrace around them, squeezing them all together to his side, safe and warm and loved.  Gently he took Astrid’s hand and his own, bringing them to meet Toothless’ paw together, the three of them joining hands as they each smiled at one another in loving contentment.  How things went from here, Hiccup didn’t much know, especially with how the knowledge of how to speak with dragons would permeate through Berk, and perhaps even the world, and how humanity would react to such knowledge.  He did know one thing though, he was so very glad that Toothless had an objection...


	6. We've ALWAYS been doing it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. Well this is something I didn't expect to ever continue writing for! I was expecting this to be just a one-off thing, but, you know what, fuck it! In the Discord group sometime recently an idea popped up, of Hiccup and Toothless, enjoying bondage together 83 and, I wasn't entirely sure why I was drawn to the idea so much, until I started writing this chapter and hoooo boy does it make sense now :) Toothless and Hiccup would SO try out BDSM and/or Bondage if they knew what it was, and you might understand why after giving this chapter a read :)

Hiccup sat in the chieftains chair again by the fire after a long day.  It was proving longer for Astrid, who was still out on a peace-spreading mission to other tribes, and probably would be until a few days from now.  It was something Hiccup was glad she had taken up, being an ambassador to Berk when he couldn’t be because he was too busy being Berk’s chief. If anyone was as good, if not better, than he was at opening the eyes of stubborn vikings, it was his wife, who knew how to command respect not just from her mind, but from her strength and actions as well.  And together with Stormfly’s help, now that she had broken through and been able to talk with her, the job of ambassador was going smoother than they ever could have hoped.

 

Toothless pulled Hiccup’s thoughts away from his wife with a warm croon as he let his chin flump down onto his smaller lap.  Hiccup chuckled and smiled as he scratched behind his husbands ears, one of which wore a new golden band around it’s base, adorned with the initials of his mates.  It had taken Hiccup all day yesterday to make it, the stubborn perfectionist going through two “not good enough” attempts before making one he deemed acceptable for his dragon.  Not that Toothless minded of course, he loved that his mate was spending so much time on a thing he never going to want to take off, making sure it was absolutely flawless, even if that did mean it took forever.  “Hiccup, I wanna talk to you…” the dragon sounded unusually nervous and bashful, eliciting an intrigued look from his rider. “Oh? What about bud?” Hiccup replied aloud, Toothless looking somewhat away, wondering which of the two things on his mind he should bring up first.  Eventually he decided on the more meaningful one, as the other discussion would probably lead to something which would prevent him from having a meaningful talk with Hiccup further.

 

“I…  I want you to know.  When I said I loved you two days ago when we were mating… it wasn’t just a heat of the moment thing…”  He began, looking up into Hiccup’s wonderful green eyes from his lap, continuing to idly get scratched as Hiccup smiled and listened.  “I know sometimes humans say things they don’t really mean, and I still don’t understand that, but… Just to be sure you don’t think I’m doing that…  I really, really love you Hiccup… I love you as much as I love the sky… and… it’s also not a-… not a new thing either…” He admitted, his eyes looking away sheepishly as he admitted to something important, not entirely sure how his rider was going to take it, but he’d taken the leap off that cliff, and now had to trust that the winds would carry him.  “What do you mean, not a new thing? Toothless… Just how long have you been, having feelings for me?”

 

Toothless closed his eyes and pulled himself up off Hiccup’s lap to instead hug him under his forepaws and hope his rider wouldn’t object to what he was about to hear.  “Since…. Since I caught you when we killed the queen, Hiccup…” the dragon began with a pause, “When you were in that healing sleep, I... couldn’t stop thinking about how much my heart would feel empty if you didn’t wake up…  not because I’d be grounded without you, but, because I’d miss you so much _ …  _  I…”  He paused again, this time trembling slightly as he took a deep breath and spoke again.  “I’ve told you “I love you” every single day after you woke, Hiccup… Each day hoping that that would be the day you could finally hear me…  and tell me you loved me too...” He gave the human a tight squeeze, hanging on tight to his husband, feeling so vulnerable and scared in that moment, showing Hiccup his heart, and knowing deep down, he would keep it safe in his grasp.

 

His human… His sweet, wonderful, beautiful human, clutched him back, hugging his neck and shoulders tight as he nuzzled the vulnerable dragons cheek.  “Oh Toothless… I can hear you now. I know how much you love me now… and tell you that I love you too. I love you just as much, Toothless, and I couldn’t bear to live without you either.”  Hiccup squeezed his dragon, making him feel his presence as the dragon again shuddered and clung to his human husband, whimpering in gratitude. “T-thank you Hiccup…” He simply and softly whispered, his eyes still sealed shut as he focused on feeling his mate holding him back.  “You’re welcome bud…” Hiccup whispered back to Toothless’s ears and the two embraced for what seemed like hours, before Hiccup felt the need to bring up his answer to the question he’d asked of his dragon. “I’m… not sure when I started loving you Toothless, mostly because I didn’t realize I loved you that way until the wedding day…  I’d just, never thought about you that way until then, and when I you finally helped me realize that I  _ could  _ think of you that way, it was like I had already been waiting forever to think that way…”

 

The dragon chuckled gently as he finally pulled away from the hug and gave Hiccup’s cheek a loving lick.  “I understand Hiccup. It was slower and there was no big lightning strike moment for you like there was for me…  Well, at least not until I interrupted the ceremony.” Toothless smiled his gummy smile at Hiccup and reached a paw up to one of his ear flaps, feeling the band of metal at its base and feeling such joy that it was there, understanding what it meant.  Hiccup himself chuckled and brought the dragons head into his hands and guided him to a kiss, licking gently at his thick lips for a moment before pulling back to continue. “That day must have been so hard for you. Toothless, I’m sorry I couldn’t have heard you sooner, you shouldn’t have had to speak up at the ceremony like that-”  Hiccup began, his tone souring as he began to slide into one of his bouts of self loathing from regret. Ohhh NO. Toothless wouldn’t let him do THAT though, he cut that vine before it grew another inch.

 

“STOP HICCUP!  Don’t you  _ DARE  _ blame yourself for that!”  He grabbed his humans shoulders in his paws and stared into his eyes, those wonderful eyes that seemed equal parts sad and affectionate.  “You did NOT KNOW. You couldn’t hear me then! Yes… that was the hardest morning of my life, watching you and Astrid together, feeling left out, wondering if you were about to abandon me for her…  Astrid was right, the red death and bewilderbeast were  _ NOTHING  _ compared to it.  But when I did join you up there, and you kissed me, all of it didn't matter anymore.  I could  _ feel  _ how you felt in that kiss Hiccup, I can feel it  _ every time _ you kiss me…  and I don’t need your words to reassure me, because I know you’d never not love me whenever- _ MMPH _ !”  the dragon was the one who got cut off this time as his mate grabbed him and planted his lips on his mouth again so suddenly, making his heart melt and his wings quiver as he let himself fall into the embrace, quelling the need for words as it always did as he felt his lovers passion and love in his mouth and welcomed every last ounce of them both.  The dragon opened his mouth up slightly, wordlessly asking the human to kiss him deeper, and trembling when he did, feeling the tongue exploring as far as it could reach against his gums and tongue, it all stoking the fires in his loins, making his hips thrust in the air as his slit began to bulge…

 

The dragon pulled away with a huff, a quick inhale from his nostrils and he knew he wasn’t the only one suddenly worked up by that last kiss.  Welp, I guess that means it was the right time to bring up the second thing on his mind. “H-Hiccup… I, I wanted to bring something else up with you, something… odd… related to this.”  The dragon spoke bashfully again, but gave his partner’s pants bulge a gentle prod with his paw with the last word, making Hiccup understand he was about to talk about something with their sex life, but immediately his mind started down a track which totally wasn’t the one Toothless was about to go down, thinking instead about how Toothless had submitted to “chief Hiccup” before, and expecting him to ask Hiccup to do that again with him.  Hiccup wasn’t wrong in a way, that was definitely something on his dragon’s mind ever since that night, the night fury trying to think about a way to tease his husband into the right mood again to get  _ that  _ dominant and willful, that he might feel the burning desire to submit once again to the human who would be his Alpha.  For now though, it was something else the dragon wanted to bring up, though not entirely unrelated…

 

“I…  I can’t understand why, but…  Hiccup, remember when Grimmel caught me?  How he put me and her into those harnesses?”  The dragon trailed off, feeling a bit sorry for bringing up Grimmel again to his mate, but it was impossible to bring up what he wanted to talk about without doing so.  “Yeahh bud?...” Hiccup urged the dragon to continue, the night fury never looking more sheepish as he sat in front of the human now, looking away as he spoke and pawed nervously at the floor.  “I… something about those harnesses… was getting me excited in that way… when I was in them… It’s so confusing! Why in the endless sky would I get heated by being taken prisoner!” He squirmed and bit at the air once in frustration, Hiccup smiling and chuckling at his response.  “I don’t think it was the idea of  _ HIM  _ taking you prisoner that you liked so much bud.”  Hiccup mused, thinking out loud as the dragon stared at him, frozen in place and listening intently as Hiccup continued.  “I think it might have been the way the harness was designed for your body specifically, like, that someone took the time and energy to think about your body and how best to tie it up… same way I took a lot of time and thought into how I made your saddle and tail.  That it’s designed  _ just for you _ , to fit your form  _ exactly _ , and that means that I’d spent a lot of time thinking  _ ABOUT  _ your body…”  Toothless’s eyes went wider and wider as Hiccup spoke, turning to look over at his scarlet tailfin, following the straps and belts across his body with his eyes, and how each one indeed was fitted perfectly to him, to be totally secure and totally comfortable, and how it must indeed have taken a lot of thought on his husbands part to find just the right design to make it so secure and yet so comfortable that he didn’t mind wearing it all day long…  And suddenly he felt… so aroused by his own saddle for a moment. Hiccup was RIGHT. SO VERY  _ RIGHT _ .  That harness had been made just for his species!  It had fit him  _ perfectly  _ when he was in it!  Like it was  _ MADE  _ for him, and that was flattering in the best and most arousing of ways, even if Grimmel had made it not to flatter the dragon, but only to make him as secure as possible.

 

And then Hiccup continued talking…  “But that’s just one small part… I think…  Toothless… I think you might be a submissive, at least when it comes to me, heh.”  Hiccup stifled a laugh as the dragon stared at him again and blinked in confusion. “What’s a submissive?”  He asked curiously, earnestly, his desire to know was immense, because Hiccup was already seeing into his very soul it seemed with this, making what was confusing the dragon to no end about how he felt about that harness suddenly as clear as a calm lake on a sunny day.  Whatever this “Submissive” was, he had almost no doubt that Hiccup was right about it too, and so he wanted to know, badly.

 

“Ohhh man… heh… uhhh, well, it’s hard to explain really.  Gobber had to spend like, an hour trying to describe what submissive and dominant meant before I think I got it, but I think that’s mostly because he’s just  _ really  _ bad at explaining things.”  Hiccup looked back down at Toothless, who was whimpering gently, and trying not to interrupt, clearly waiting for Hiccup to get on with explaining, rather than getting side-tracked about the old blacksmith.  “Sorry, uh… it’s all about control. Specifically, who  _ HAS  _ control, and who  _ doesn’t _ .  The submissive wants to give up their control to the dominant, who then has control and power over the submissive.  Like, the submissive could enjoy being tied up and helpless around the dominant one, because then they would have no control over what the dominant one does, and that powerlessness….  It… It’s like...” Hiccup trailed off as he thought, blinking is surprise… when he realized his eyes had turned to Toothless’s tail fin… and were staring at it… Toothless noticed where his mate was looking and turned to look again at his tailfin himself, his own eyes opening wide again as he stared at it…  and he understood so clearly…   


 

“Like… how I give you control over my flight…”  The dragon turned his gaze back to hiccup, the both of them blushing heavily at each other for a bit in silence before Toothless gave his mate another lick.  “I… I think I understand Hiccup… In a way it’s about control, yes, but… More about the trust it takes to give UP that control… To… to be  _ vulnerable _ , in every way possible, around someone you trust to not take advantage of that helplessness…” The night fury described  _ PERFECTLY _ , the fires in his loins burning hard as ever at the thoughts and ideas suddenly flooding into his head, from memories of how the two had trusted one another in the past… Now that he understood, could those be counted as the two of them mating, in a way?!  No…. No, of course not! That was a  **ridiculous** thought!  And yet... it somehow felt like it held weight... That every time they flew together, or every time Hiccup leapt from his saddle, both of them knowing Toothless would catch him, when Hiccup had blindfolded him mid flight against Drago, every time they felt as though they were one in the air….  The first time Hiccup had managed to properly work his tail, to save them both from crashing into the sea stacks all those years ago...

 

“Hiccup…”  The dragon looked back to his rider, his mate, his husband, with all the wonder in the world in his eyes as he brought himself close, his forepaws holding himself up on Hiccup’s legs.  A long moment passed before Toothless spoke softly, meaningfully. “I... I want to be submissive to you…”


	7. Submissive

The two lovers discussed ideas for what seemed the next few hours, each one going just a little deeper than the last.  A lot of them were simple, straightforward, and could be done without too much special effort. Others were risky, or would take work to pull off, or were just outright complicated.  Ideas like Hiccup and Toothless somehow mating in the sky seemed unfeasible no matter how hard the both of them tried to think about it, like Hiccup’s idea of building a special harness that would fit between Toothless’ hind paws that Hiccup could hang in like a hammock, operating the tailfin with his hand via it’s pedal cable as he mated the dragon… Yeah that wouldn’t quite work, as much as the thought aroused them both.

 

Another of their ideas had spun off into a full forty five minutes all on it’s own.  Toothless had thought about Hiccup shooting him down again, Hiccup immediately rejected it, even as Toothless talked about how he could handle a little crash… But Hiccup’s head swirled with interest around the idea of the two of them recreating the moment they’d first met…  Hiccup finding his husband, tied up and helpless in the forest, brandishing a knife, even holding it to the dragons heart and throat, before dropping the knife and “taking advantage” of the helpless dragon instead, then cut him loose again, the dragon repaying the debt of pleasure to the human…  It was something the both of them were already thinking about when they would have time and where they could do such a thing…

 

Of course by the time they’d finished talking about that idea, the both of them were rock hard and needy for each other, and Toothless wasn’t gonna wait any more.  He padded quickly over to the open space of the floor and quickly turned over onto his back, his dick flagging in the air as he looked to his mate and sheepishly uttered to him.  “Can we do the first idea now please?...” He already sounded so needy and submissive, and in the back of his mind he could feel his pride yelling at him as Hiccup smiled and eagerly went and picked out some leather straps from his work space and ropes, beginning to tie up his dragon.  ~You are a NIGHT FURY! They call you the offspring of lightning and death itself! The most majestic and powerful and feared of all dragons! Listen to yourself! Whining and begging for a human?! One that still couldn’t handle using a heavy weapon if he wanted to?!~ And yet, that voice only seemed to make his flames inside burn hotter.  The idea that here, with _THIS_ human, his mate, he _COULD_ be so unlike himself, so timid and vulnerable, letting himself be seen like this, knowing his Hiccup would never think less of him, much less betray him…. That was the whole appeal...

 

The dragon whimpered gently as he wriggled on the floor, his mate smiling down at his already helpless form, the dragons paws all tucked uselessly to his body, and held in place by wide leather straps that Hiccup had tightened around him.  His always caring mate bent down to kiss the dragon and hold his head in his hands, showing the helpless dragon his care. “Mmmm, are you comfortable bud? Nothing too tight or pinching?” He asked, double checking as his husband smiled and nodded back “It…   it could be a little bit tighter, Hiccup...” He stammered out, his tail wagging about across the floor as his mate then smirked, tugging on the straps and fastening them just one notch tighter around the dragons limbs, making him whimper and churr in response and wag some more.  The human watched as his dragon tried to move, and utterly failed, unable to break his bonds and thus unable to do much more than wiggle and flex his wings, Hiccup smirking as he eyed them and thought to himself ~Those are next.~

 

Toothless didn’t say another word as Hiccup tied his wings into their folded up position, unable to stop him even if he wanted to, feeling so powerless and so vulnerable, trusting Hiccup with the most delicate and important part of his body, the wings that gave him his flight.  Hiccup soon returned to the dragon’s head with a grin, watching his husband’s eyes following him with eager intent as his shaft throbbed, already it was slick with pre at all the care his rider was showing him even as he rendered him completely helpless except for his tail and his head.  “One last time, anything hurt? Nothing cramping?” Hiccup checked as the dragon looked to him and nodded with a big smile. “Good.” The human pulled the last item from alongside them and smirked as he showed off the blindfold to his dragon, the big scaly sub wriggling and letting out an eager whine at it, nodding approval and feeling his mate kiss him again as he placed the blindfold over his eyes, tying a knot behind his ears to fasten it securely in place, erasing the dragons ability to see as he crooned love for his human.

 

The dragon’s shaft throbbed as he laid on his back in blissful darkness and helplessness when the kiss ended and his rider climbed off of his belly, his instincts screaming at him that he should _NOT_ be trapped like this, that it was _WRONG_ and that he needed to struggle and break free, that he needed to _escape!_   But his love and faith in his mate clashed with those primal instincts, overpowering them by leaps and bounds, utterly destroying them and leaving only the feelings of absolute and unconditional trust in his rider to fuel his arousal.  His heart pounded at the absence of sensation and information he had, the dragon having no idea where Hiccup was around him now.  He gasped and shuddered when he felt Hiccup’s touch at his cock, it was light as the breeze and as passionate as their first kiss had been up on the altar. The humans other hand glided along his vulnerable belly, where his scales were softest, and also the most sensitive, making his tail quiver as he bucked into his riders hand, Toothless wondering where each touch would go next as the free hand explored about his front.  Hiccup moved from the lower center of his fury partner to the insides of his thighs, teasing all around the closest and most intimate of spaces for a while before he pulled away and then rubbed his bound fore-paws, tracing gently over the finger spaces where his claws were kept sheathed, all the while his other hand grasped and gently stroked off the night fury’s big cock, barely able to grasp around it’s thickness as Toothless thrust through his fingers and palm, unable to help himself.

 

Suddenly the dragon felt something else against him, starting at his neck, the human pressed his hips into him and pressed his own hard shaft against the dragon’s scales, making him whimper, as suddenly somehow the dragons whole being flooded with the desire to pleasure his mate.  He felt Hiccup move his cock against him, sliiiiding it up the side of his neck closer and closer to the one unrestrained part of the night fury that was left, the dragon getting the distinct feeling that it’d been left unrestrained for exactly this purpose, and the dragon whimpered at how slowly his mate was approaching his mouth, it hanging wide open and ready to accept his husband’s shaft.  Toothless shuddered finally when Hiccup let his hips reach the dragon's maw, them taking his cock in and nursing at it eagerly, the big black reptile still thrusting his own hips the whole while. He easily took Hiccup’s entire shaft into his big mouth, his gums and lips sealed tight around the base as his tongue licked up and down the underside of the rest of his shaft, sucking at every last bit of it as he heard Hiccup moan his name softly.

 

“OohHh Toothless…..”  Hiccup whispered out as he began to thrust, finally paying off all that teasing he’d done just moments before the dragon would probably have outright begged his rider to let him pleasure him.  Hiccup never once let go of the dragons shaft as he held his lovers paw in the other hand and thrust his own hips into that gummy blowjob, feeling every lick and suckle from the dragons mouth, and every thrust and surge of his maleness inside his grasp.  He turned his body and laid across Toothless’ belly, wrapping his legs around the dragons thick neck and hugging it with them as he continued to jerk the dragon off steadily, watching with a grin the way his cock throbbed and spilled pre across his hand and himself, loving the sight of it, and coupled with the dragons sucking on his own thrusting hips, he spent a good while relishing in the embrace. He was so tempted to let this be enough and just let them continue like this until climax, but there was something else he wanted, and so his free hand again wandered, sliding down from Toothless’s lower belly and around his slit, and finding itself massaging at his tailvent.  He felt his dragon shudder and whine as he seemed to struggle against his bonds and shudder at the agonizingly light rubbings, his human pushing his fingers at his entrance with just enough pressure to start to make his sphincter give way, but never enough pressure to actually penetrate through it.

 

Toothless shuddered and whined, how did Hiccup manage to do this _AGAIN?!_ The dragon’s mind was aflame with the need to submit to his lover, in a way entirely different from their wedding night this time, but still just as intense and overpowering.  He _WANTED_ him, and Hiccup seemed to _know it_ .  But instead of satisfying those urges, for what felt like forever the human continuously denied the dragon, only heightening his desires further with every touch.  More and more desperate the dragon became, trying to push his tailhole up into his human’s hand and trying to clench around his digits when he did press just barely inside, trying to tug him in through force of will alone.  Finally he couldn’t bare to stay silent any more, even if it did mean stopping his sucking. “H-HICCUP!” He stammered, panting heavily, his voice desperate as he huffed hot breaths across the hard shaft at his lips. “MATE, _PLEASE!_   I-...  I _NEED_ YOU!  I NEED YOU _INSIDE ME SO MUCH!_ ”  his voice was so harried and full of submission, begging among his desperate writhing, the bonds keeping him utterly at Hiccup’s mercy.  “ _PLEASE HICCUP!-...   F_ -... **_FUCK ME_ **”  he whispered out the last words with all the need in the world, as though he would die if Hiccup didn’t do it, and soon…

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”  was all Hiccup said back with a grin as he spun himself around and slid right down until he was straddled over the dragon's tail, hugging that hard, twitching shaft against himself and stroking it off as he placed his cock at the eager tailhole of his mate.  He barely remembered to be gentle when entering, flashes of last time quickly popping up in his head as he let himself carefully pressss and let Toothless open up around his member, it slowwwwwly sinking in as the dragon whimpered and spasmed, his hips thrusting his cock into Hiccup’s hands.  Hiccup let the dragon’s hole adjust to him even as his arousal demanded he give in and FUCK the dragon with all the harshness and power his fishbone body could give, but he stayed just enough in control not to hurt his lover, and finally his hips met the dragons scales.

 

Toothless whimpered at how slow and careful his mate was being, appreciating it at the same time as cursing him for it, feeling so full and yet not full enough as his mate hilted inside of him, gently pulling back and then pushing down again to mate with him.  He didn’t have to deal with those tentative and careful thrusts for long, as quickly the human’s thrusts were growing faster and more forceful, only having been able to hold back for so long himself it seemed. Toothless struggled against his bonds and relished in them being there as Hiccup stroked him and fucked his tail, the blindfold keeping him from seeing, forcing him to feel his mate’s every move.  The dragon strained to listen for the sound of his lover’s breath and heartbeat, trying to gauge how close his lover was to spilling inside of him, because he knew that he was so very close himself. He clenched his ass tight around the welcome intrusion and did all he could to buck his hips back into every thrust, impatiently milking at his husband’s hard dick within him.

 

Hiccup knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer, and feverishly worked the dragons cock against his front, hugging it tightly to him, rubbing right up and down it’s entire length in his arms, bending his head down to suck at it’s tip.  Among all the pleasure and bliss of fucking his mate, in the back of his mind he wondered just how the hel he managed to take it all up his ass a few days ago. The thing reached up to nearly his chest and was as big around as his forearm!  The memories quickly flooded through his head of the feeling of Toothless’s hips pressing against his rump, having managed to hilt inside of him, and they spurred him to show his dragon the same pleasure. He doubled his efforts and drove balls deep into that tightened entrance, his hips smacking into the night fury’s rump with vigor, watching and hearing him whine and pant in bliss, throbbing against him and writhing for more, finally calling out to his mate again.

 

“I’M CLOSE!  KEEP GOING HICCUP!  USE ME! I’M _YOURS!_ ”  He cried out to his mate, blind to the world and completely helpless, willingly giving himself to his rider and giving him every ounce of power over him he could, the ecstasy of being his holding him right on the edge, the dragon willing himself further, wanting to cum for his rider so very badly, just as much as he wanted to feel his rider spill inside of him, all over him, everything.  He would make his rider cum forever if he could. He milked at the human for all he was worth, feeling his thrusts growing erratic and staggered, the telltale signs of orgasm coming fast one after another as Hiccup sucked in a series of deep breaths and his hands trembled against his dick. The knowledge of his mate’s climax hitting him sent the dragon over the edge himself as he rumbled deep in his throat and felt the maleness inside him finally press deep inside and shoot forth with seed inside of his tail.  His own dick swelled with seed and he let out a warning call at the last second before feeling his cock squeeze out that big volley, Hiccup managing to pull his lips free just in time, nuzzling the tip of his shaft against his cheek instead as he felt it fire off over and over again across his mate’s belly while he himself flooded his husband’s tailhole. The dragon whimpered as he shuddered, feeling his mate surge within him was heavenly, but there was something else his instincts were begging for, and each surge of his lovers seed within him felt as wasted as it felt glorious.  Finally the dragon cried out before it was too late to his lover “ _HICCUP MARK ME WITH IT!  PLEASE!!!!_ ”  He cried out in nearly panicked desperation, he wanted to smell of his mate, he _needed_ to!

 

Luckily for Toothless, Hiccup knew how important smell was for the dragons, and understood just what he meant the second he’d cried out to him.  He quickly yanked his still cumming cock free of the dragon’s tail and rushed with two steps up to his dragons head between surges, grabbing hold of it and pressing his shaft to the dragon’s cheek and head just in time for the next shot as Toothless warbled in joy.  The still blindfolded dragon nuzzled the still shooting length of his lover and sighed in bliss as he felt each of the remaining spurts shoot through the length against him land over his head, just like his own seed was still surging out and landing across his own front.  The two scents mixed and filled the dragon’s nostrils, making him croon and wiggle in bliss as he memorized the scent of their shared pleasure, the most wonderful thing he’d ever scented in his life. Hiccup held himself tight to the dragons face, keeping him held there pressed to his crotch as his surges dwindled down and finally ended, leaving the night fury to tenderly lap at his cock, gently pleasuring it still. The dragon especially loved when he felt Hiccup squeeze out the last remaining drops trapped inside his shaft onto his tongue with those perfect human fingers of his, happily tasting the last remnants of Hiccup’s seed and gently nursing on the softening maleness while the rest of the human’s load began to soak into the scales of his forehead, imprinting Hiccup’s scent onto him.

 

“Thank you Hiccup…”  Toothless sounded on the verge of tears as he gently continued to lick at his lovers well spent loins for a few more moments, allowing Hiccup to pull back after a brief moment of intimacy and then bend down and lovingly kiss his dragon again while his hand grabbed at a nearby towel and began to clean off the dragon’s belly and shaft and then undo his bonds, leaving his own load untouched on the dragons scales and inside his tail.  The now unblindfolded dragon watched his lover care for him with a smile, and couldn’t help but feel so grateful for everything in that moment. Grateful his mate knew dragons so well as to scent mark him when he asked him to do so, grateful to have such a fantastic lover to give him and share in such incredible pleasures together, grateful he could share this level of trust and vulnerability with Hiccup, grateful to have met his rider at all, and grateful to himself for speaking up when he did that one fateful day in front of everyone…


	8. The Road to Understanding

It was a few more nights of experimenting and play between Hiccup and his husband before Astrid returned to New Berk, the first thing she did when she arrived of course being to tackle  _ HER  _ husband into the bed and ride him a few times to get her fill, Toothless content to give them some time for each other after she’d been kept away for a while, it was her turn.  Hours later and Hiccup came stumbling back out of the bedroom, shakily held upright on his leg and prosthetic, about to collapse at any moment. Toothless quickly moved to help support him, laughing in amusement at Astrid’s gate, somehow completely lacking exhaustion it seemed, and yet utterly sated at the same time.  The dragon helped his mate over to sit down in his chair, joining his side and laying head across his lap, while Astrid took her own space and relaxed before finally popping out the question the two of them were waiting for. “So what’d  _ you two _ get up to while I was gone?”   
  
“Ohhh you know, just the usual stuff, nothing special…”  Hiccup’s sarcasm was met with a smack upside the back of his head from his dragon’s tail.  Even if he knew Hiccup had no intention of hiding what they had done from her, it still was tail-smack worthy to pretend like they were going to hide it.

 

“What he  _ MEANS  _ to say, is that we actually figured out a few things about, well, me.  About... what I like…” Toothless began with a bit of a shuffle on his paws as he pulled his head from Hiccup’s lap to look at Astrid.

 

“Ohhh?  What kind of stuff?”  She prodded at the dragon verbally and physically, poking his flank as he let out a shy whimper and began to explain.

 

* * *

 

“Astrid?  Can I talk to you?”  Toothless poked his head into the door of their shared house, Hiccup was busy with chief related duties, but himself and Astrid were free.  It was an awkward way to arrange a honeymoon, but with the Chief, Chieftess, and dragon Alpha all having married each other, they couldn’t exactly up and abandon the village for a month or two, much as they would have loved to.  This was working so far though, having Valka and Cloud spend more time tending to the Flock in Toothless’s stead for a while, and Eret and Fishlegs doing the same as a tag team for Berk while Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless would tend to their respective duties on a light schedule until the honeymoon period was up.

 

“Of course Toothless, what’s on your mind?”  She asked, setting down her favorite axe and the sharpening stone she was honing it’s edge with.

 

“A… a few things actually… I think I wanna start with an idea I had, that needs your help…”  The dragon seemed pensive, it was so unlike him to be that way, but then again, the memory of her giggles turning into outright laughter at the dragon when he explained he was a submissive to her seemed to play in his head whenever he saw her, and that’d put an awkward note onto any interaction.

 

“Ok, fire away.”  She let him proceed with a smile, amused at how sheepish the dragon was being.  She figured the idea had to be something related to the whole sub stuff, and she didn’t mind it, she thought it was so wonderfully funny to imagine the unholy offspring of lightning and death, whimpering and begging in the bedroom to the little fishbone human,  _ wanting  _ to be made helpless and degraded even.

 

“Hiccup and I had an idea…  About recreating the moment he met me, in a way.  That he would find me downed in the woods, tied up and helpless, and after trying to be a viking like he did all those years ago, have his “change of heart” again, except this time, taking advantage of me… before setting me free again…”  He explained, laying it out to her as she stifled her laughter for his sake before finally responding.

 

“I assume you’d need me to tie you up so Hiccup can find you?”  She intuited with a smirk as Toothless nodded back at her.

 

“I kinda wanted to go all the way and let him shoot me down again, but Hiccup said that’d be too dangerous.”  The dragon shrugged, growing a little irritated at her smirking lips, hearing her try and stifle her laughter.  Sure he appreciated her not outright laughing again, but  _ STILL! _   “Astrid, please.  I’m  _ SERIOUS. _ ”  He whimpered and implored her.

 

Astrid could only stifle so much and giggled lightly at the dragon, which only fueled his annoyance, which fueled her amusement.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Toothless, I swear! It’s nothing to do with you!” She half-lied between biting her lip and snickering. “It’s just seeing the most feared dragon in the world… like this.. With these kinda ideas…  it’s  _ ADORABLE! _ ”  She finally cracked, breaking out and cackling at it all, even as the dragon scowled and tried to sweep kick her legs out from under her with his tail, a move which much to his annoyance she hopped right over, she’d seen it enough that she’d probably be able to spot it in her sleep.

 

“ _ FINE _ .  If you don’t wanna listen, then I guess I won’t try to  _ TALK  _ then!”  Toothless huffed in annoyance with audibly clear hurt in his voice and turned his back to her.  The dragon complaining about her to himself as he shut her out, intentionally not putting any will behind his speaking, thus cutting her off from being able to understand it, no matter how hard she would try to listen.

 

Astrid quickly felt the guilt wash right over her as the once clear words of the dragon suddenly left, replaced by just warbles and barks and noises that she hadn’t the faintest idea what they meant.  What’s worse was she knew Toothless was doing so on purpose, continuing to talk to himself out loud so that she could hear it, and not understand it, and thus  _ know  _ that he was shutting her out.  She quickly took a deep few breaths and forced the laughter out of her system, getting control of herself again as she could tell the dragon was somewhere between sad and vulnerable, perhaps he was both, probably mixed with a lot of hurt as well.  “Aww Toothless, I’m sorry, I really am. You know I don’t think any less of you right?” She tried to gently sidle her way around to his front, but instead got an eyeful of wing, quickly extended to block her advances and shut her out.

 

A gruff bark that sounded like an aggravated no was all she heard in response as she tried to push the wing away, continuing to talk.  “Come on big guy, I’ll help with your idea, I was going to anyways, it sounds like fun!” She tried appeasing him, only to have the night fury turn to keep his back to her as she managed to push his wing enough to catch a glimpse of the lightly shivering fury, before he quickly changed avoidance tactics and instead shielded himself under his wings entirely, forming a shield around himself that blocked him out from the rest of the world.

 

It was clear she’d struck a nerve, a deep one.  One she was going to have to work to un-strike. A few moments and it finally dawned on her just how bad she’d gone and messed up when she heard the dragon whimpering, his version of crying…   _ Vulnerability…  _  That was what Toothless said he loved about all that sub stuff.  That is was about how vulnerable he could be with Hiccup, trusting his mate would never  _ EVER  _ betray him in any way…  Trust that she’d just betrayed by laughing at the poor drake so openly while he was in a moment of vulnerability by baring his deepest desires to her,  _ twice…  _  No wonder he was feeling awkward around her the past few days, and was now feeling utterly  _ DONE  _ with her…  No doubt some of those words were things like “Why did I ever marry  _ HER  _ too, I probably should have just picked her up off that altar, dumped her into the ocean and  _ took her place _ instead…” and she didn’t exactly blame him.

 

“Oh… Oh gods… Toothless…  I-”  She caught tongue, suddenly feeling like the worst wife in history as her brain replayed her actions ever since their wedding night all together those two weeks ago, and how it wasn’t just the laughing that was making him feel bad, it was just the last straw.  Hearing the dragons crying wasn’t helping either, but it did give her an idea of exactly what she needed to say next, and as she knelt beside the black lump of a cocoon that the dragon had hid himself away in, she spoke as softly as she could.

 

“Toothless Hofferson Haddock.”  She began, calling the dragon his full name he’d decided he wanted to adopt to get his attention as she gently placed a hand across his wingbone.  The winged mound gave a surprised twitch before opening just a crack, the dragons head carefully emerging to eye her with a tilt of his head and a confused warble, as if to say “I’m listening.”, even if he was still stubbornly refusing to put any will behind his speaking and thus remaining undecipherable.  That was ok, she had his attention, and it was time to make up for things. First by making sure there was nothing but care in her voice as she continued.

 

“You said you loved me too when we first were able to hear you, and I said I’d let you know if I wanted to be your mate too…  I haven’t done a very good job of  _ BEING  _ a mate since then, and now I’ve gone and… well…  Toothless, I understand.” She looked at the dragon in his big open eyes, cupping his chin in her hand to keep him from retreating back down again, this was important.  “All that stuff is about trusting someone, and I just went and broke that trust with all that laughing, both a few days ago and then just now. You… You bore your soul to me, and… and I laughed at it…  Toothless I’m so sorry I did that… And I haven’t exactly been doing good in other areas either, have I? Like in the bedroom, or spending time with you alone… I’ve been…” She trailed off as she looked back at where she’d set her axe.  Her stupid, stupid, sharp as a razor axe, it’s edge honed to the utmost precision with all the free time she’d had since getting back from her away mission. Time she had  _ ONLY  _ been spending with Hiccup or that stupid hunk of Iron with a handle, not with him.  Well that was gonna change right now.

 

“Toothless, please talk to me again.  I would like to spend some time with you, _just_ you, to get the chance to love you enough to be your mate too…”  She gently kissed his lips to show her sincerity in the matter. “And I promise I’ll _never_ laugh at you again when you’re being serious like that.  Can you please give me a do-over? You _do_ mean a lot to me too, and I want you to be happy, just like Hiccup.”

 

The dragon seemed to melt slightly as he began to soften with her words, finally opening his mouth to speak again to her as he pressed his forehead to her own.  “Astrid…” he closed his eyes and felt her breathe again against him, so glad to hear his voice again, “Thank you… I would love to spend time with you too. Those were actually the other things I was going to bring up to you…”  He said affectionately and with a gentle wag, leaning in to kiss her back again and bring a wing around her to pull the second best human in the world against his big neck and side and hug her tight, eager to be with his… his....  well they’d figure out soon what to call their relationship eventually, unless of course by the time they figured it out, the nature of it will have changed… “Thank you, for understanding…”

 

* * *

  
It took surprisingly little convincing to get Hiccup’s blessing to let Astrid and Toothless get time alone together, perhaps Hiccup had picked up on things and worked out what was going on and also worked out that this would be the inevitable solution, the clever bastard.  Well whatever the case, Astrid quickly found herself in Toothless’s saddle, feeling a bit awkward there by herself, just as the dragon was feeling a bit awkward, having a weight atop his back but it not being Hiccup, and together the two of them flew off to go tell Stormfly that her rider would be spending time with Toothless, and then head to the woods.

 

“Oh come  _ onnnn _ , now you’re gonna ride  _ HIM  _ around, instead of  _ ME?! _ ”  Stormfly squawked, a bit offended as she stomped and crouched in disapproval of her rider’s appearance atop the night fury’s back.  She watched with a glare as Astrid dismounted quickly and shushed Toothless with a gesture of her hand to stay back and out of this, this was between her and Stormfly and they all knew it.

 

“Hey, come on girl.  We’ve talked about this before.  He’s mates with my mate, and I think that means he and I should get to be close too, remember?  Besides, I promise I’m never going to give up riding you for him, this is just a one or two time thing so that we can go somewhere alone without Hiccup.”  Astrid shifted closer even as Stormfly seemed unmoved by her words, defiant in her stance. Astrid got right up to her and started scratching just the spot she knew Stormfly loved most and whispered into the Nadders ear “Toothless isn’t half the dragon you are anyways, hehe.”  She smirked, the Nadder purring at the chin scritching, and she happily preened at the ego stroking her rider had given her. Suddenly feeling magnanimous, she nodded.   


 

“Ok ... I trust you… But I want chicken for dinner every night next week to make up for this!”  She demanded. She couldn’t let her rider get away with potentially neglecting her that easily after all.

 

“Hahah!  Deal!” The chieftess smirked and quickly agreed, giving her dragons head a big hug and scratching her affectionately.  “I mean what I said that first night I heard you, Stormfly. We’re a team, you and I, and we always will be...”

 

“Whatever storms may come… we’ll fly through them together.”  Her nadder finished their shared oath with a trill, closing her eyes and smiling as she pressed her big head to her rider.  Yes Astrid had her husband, maybe husbands, and Stormfly had her mate and her clutch, but they were still as one, just as much as Hiccup and Toothless were, sometimes the big dragoness just needed to be reminded.  After a few moments she stepped back and then eyed her alpha with a gentle croon as Astrid dashed inside to grab a few things she’d need. “And I trust _you_ to take care of her, alpha. But, I’ll remind you anyways.”  She bowed her head respectfully, Toothless bowing right back to his beta.

 

“Always.  I’ll not let any harm come to her, especially not by  _ my  _ claws.”  He watched as Astrid returned with shocking speed, a satchel’s worth of supplies slung over her shoulder as she quickly climbed back onto the night fury and ushered him to take off and finish their journey to the woods.  Together they scanned the island, not for the first time, but this time searching not for threats, but for a place that seemed right. Toothless lamented how their changing of islands meant he no longer had easy access to the cove he and Hiccup had befriended one another in, but at least he understood why.  Their flock was too big for the last island, and they’d all realized it was time to move when a single dragon playing with a hatchling accidentally destroyed a third of the island. This place was much bigger.

 

As it turned out, New Berk also seemed to have a few secluded spots of its own.  One of which Astrid pointed out from Toothless’ back as they flew over it, the fury quickly spinning and diving down to land in it.  It was, in the middle of the forest, a cave entrance that seemed to erupt from nowhere, the land having sheared in half into a cliff right in the middle of the forest, and right on the fault was the mouth that lead to a large single dome of a cave, it’s ceiling only partially enclosed, with a space on one side opened up to the forest where light poured in, lighting up the interior.  

 

  
“This place should do nicely.  It’s even got a nice spot riiiight here for what I’m thinking…”  She teased with a smirk, sauntering over to a pile of wide rocks, ones that seemed quite an odd shape, though mostly flat on their top, but with a few odd wide cracks breaking them up.  The night fury watched on curiously as she smirked and seemed to check the cracks by placing her forearm into one of them, nodding in approval. “Toothless, come here please.” She gestured the dragon over as she turned around to face him, the dragon tilting his head and listening.

 

“What are you thinking about doing?...”  he wondered aloud to her, and she smirked, leaning into give the dragons lips a gentle kiss as she reached to the bag she’d packed and tied to his saddle, pulling out a set of rope lengths.

 

“I’m gonna find out what’s so great about this submissive stuff firsthand.”  She smirked as she began to shuck her clothes right there in front of the dragon, whose eyes went wide at how blunt she was being.  Leave it to Astrid to not waste time and tackle an idea with full force. When she finally was naked in front of her mate she smiled and quickly took the rope and began to weave it about her ankles.  “Toothless, did Hiccup ever teach you anything about knots?”

 

“Nnnno, actually.  I guess cause I can’t tie them myself.”  He glanced at his paw for a moment as Astrid let out a chuckle.

 

“Well you might not be able to tie them, buttttt…”  She quickly put her hands behind her back and began to work the second rope around her wrists.  “With a slip knot, you can certainly TIGHTEN them at least.” She grinned slyly as she turned and presented her very loosely bound hands behind her back to the dragon.  “See that dangling part of the rope? Take it in your teeth and pull. As tight as you want, Toothless. You’re in control this time.” She beckoned him with a teasing flick of the rope length in her fingers.

 

The dragon was a bit stunned to say the least, but he took the rope gently in his mouth and then tugged it taut, pulling gently at first, then a bit harder.  He heard Astrid let out a sound between a grunt and a moan, maybe the latter was for his benefit, he could never tell with her whether she was dramatizing or not, but he didn’t mind.  Anyways he gave just another tug with a smirk and then let the rope fall, taking in their handiwork or a moment. Indeed she was quite trapped by the bindings, she wouldn’t be able to escape those on her own, even if she wanted to, but it wasn’t so tight as to injure her or risk cutting off her bloodflow.  A moment later he watched Astrid turn back around to face him, her breasts looking a bit different with their nipples perked like they were, he was brought out of being distracted when she grunted to get his attention and shuffled her still half-bound legs. “Oh! Right!” The dragon bent his head down and took the other length of rope’s end in his gums and tightened her other bindings as well, just as tight as her hands, leaving her unable to walk or move.

  
She chuckled a bit at the feeling of helplessness, shrugging as she tested the bindings around her feet, trying not to fall over in the process.  When she was satisfied she wasn’t going anywhere, she let her gaze rise again and she smiled at her mate, his tail wagging steadily in anticipation.  “Alright Toothless. I’m gonna close my eyes and keep them closed now, and I want you to take me over to those rocks and do whateeeever you want with me.  I want to feel you tease me with your claws, toy with me like your prey, and then breed me like a mate should be bred. I’ll tell you to stop if I need to, but otherwise I’m not even going to listen unless you poke me twice to tell me to listen.  No matter how I look or seem to feel, unless I outright  _ TELL  _ you to stop,  _ DON’T _ .”  she laid out to the dragon, very calmly, and confidently, almost suspiciously so.  Had she done this before? Or had she merely been thinking about it ever since the dragon brought it up those few days ago?  Probably the latter, but still, it was impressive. “From this moment on Toothless, until we’re done, my body is  _ YOURS _ .  And I want you to USE me, you big stud.”  She heard Toothless purr as she closed her eyes and smirked, the last thing she could see was the start of the dragons shaft growing out of its slit from her final proclamation and tease.


	9. Opening Her Eyes

Toothless purred deep as he watched the human close her eyes and smirk, intent on experiencing what it was like to be so helpless and vulnerable.  She was already way more than halfway there by offering herself like that to him alone after binding her limbs.  It takes so much trust and faith to do that, and Toothless knew it well.  The dragon swore that he would _NOT_ betray that trust, but he’d certainly _PUSH_ it… That was the _fun_ part after all.

 

With his teeth still out he carefully opened his mouth, turned it sideways, and picked the human up in it, soooo careful not to let his teeth puncture or tear at her, but pressing against her enough to feel like they might if he wasn’t gentle.

 

“Ah!  AH! T-TOOTHLESS!  Your TEETH!” She gasped aloud as she shuddered slightly, held in his maw like a dog with a bone, but she quickly felt a reassuring lick of his tongue against her back, and allowed herself to trust him, figuring out that he had kept his teeth out for just that reason.  She nodded and sighed gently as she felt him pad over to the rocks and gently place her down atop them, her arms slotting into the cracks just as he imagined she’d planned. Astrid chuckled and nodded in confirmation of this as the dragon warbled and padded up close and stood over her.

 

“I would never hurt you Astrid.”  the dragon spoke, knowing she wasn’t listening, but loving to say it just the same while he pulled up one of his paws and placed it over her neck, allowing a claw to unsheath itself and ever so carefully trace across her throat.  “Never so long as I live would I ever hurt you. You know that.” He spoke soothingly, gently, knowing she would pick up on his tone even if she couldn’t understand him.  All the while his deathly sharp claw danced across the most vulnerable part of her, then tracing over the rest of her naked figure, dangerously exploring all of her human weak-points, making her tremble and her breaths shudder.

 

She couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed, her breathing was heavy and she couldn’t tell which was more intense, her arousal or her adrenaline.  The clash of emotions and instincts and thought in her mind raged as she felt that claw trace across her throat, the hot breaths of the most deadly dragon known to exist breathing across her face.  He bent over her and continued to press his claw over her heart, her midsection, her thighs, pressing against them each with it just so much as to feel like they were about to pierce her skin, but never once did.  Logically she knew, and emotionally just as much, Toothless would never, _COULD_ never hurt her, nevertheless her instincts screamed at her to struggle as the claw scratched against her skin, to break free somehow, find something sharp and **FIGHT**! DEFEND YOURSELF! AT LEAST OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU ARE IN _DANGER_! They screamed, but another voice inside countered each cry “You are _NOT_ in danger! You do _NOT_ need to defend yourself! Keep your eyes _shut_!  **_Trust him._** ”

 

“You feel it, don’t you?...”  Toothless purred in approval as he watched her face contort, smelled her scent changing this way and that, so many emotions blurring together, all of them complete opposites.  He suddenly unsheathed the rest of his claws and grabbed her by the neck in them, their sharp points just pressing against her skin as she tensed in response and then relaxed ever so slightly, her heart pounding out of her chest.  “That danger, and yet that safety. That fight raging between your mind and your instincts. Letting your thoughts override the fear, letting trust win, _knowing_ that you’ll be ok, knowing that your partner will keep you _safe_.  To put _EVERYTHING_ of yourself into their hands, to give them complete and absolute _power_ over you, and _know_ that it's not a mistake.  _That_ is what I love about this, Astrid…”  He pulled his claw away and kissed her again, deeper, more passionately, feeling her kiss him back, her tongue trading places with his own as she felt him adjust his hips and finally lay his hard shaft across her belly.  “And still there’s more…” He pulled away from the kiss and braced his forepaws on either side of her on the rocks and pressed his cock’s tip against the quivering slit between her legs.

 

“T-toothless…”  She panted out in a whisper, feeling him mounting up after the most dangerous and yet safest game he’d just played with her.  She was beginning to understand. At the very least she could swear one thing, this was _EXCITING_. The two of them flirting with danger like this, knowing and trusting the dragon never to cross the line, but push right up against it as close as possible.  She spread her legs as best she could for him, inviting him in without another word, this time trusting him not to break her in _mating_.  Just as she trusted him in being under his claws a moment ago.

 

The dragon thrust himself forwards and felt her entrance stretch open as his length surged into her, slowing when it met resistance and finally stopping at it’s halfway mark.  Astrid had cried out and grunted hard when he did, but didn’t say stop, and thus the dragon continued to push, pressing into her with slow force, making her squirm and suck in hard breaths to compose herself as she let the dragon sink his cock deeper and deeper, pushing her limits more and more, relentless in his efforts to fit within her, as was she.

 

“AHHHHHH!  AUUGHHH NNNNFF!!!” She squirmed and struggled to groan out as more and more dragon cock stubbornly buried itself inside, forcing her to make room for it as she thought about saying stop in brief flashes, but quickly knocked those thoughts right out each time they came up.  Hiccup took him all the way… and she wanted to match him. Just as much for herself as for the dragon, she wanted to challenge herself, and she… trusted Toothless, not to hurt her. She really _DID_ trust him, unconditionally.  That thought popped up in her head and rooted there like an immovable new tree in the landscape of her mind, becoming nothing less than an undeniable fact.  The sun rose in the East, set in the West, water was wet, the sky is blue, and Toothless would never betray her.

 

The dragon kept a careful watch on her as he continued to drive forwards, his cock throbbing at the tightness around it, stars above it was so _TIGHT_.  He felt as though if he wasn’t careful he would rip Astrid in half, but careful he was, and determined too.  With just a few inches left to go he settled for pumping in and out what he had already managed to fit, mating her and pushing just a little further every few thrusts, loosening her enough to finally meet his pelvis to her own, pressing and griiiinding them together with another kiss once she finally managed to take all of him.

 

A hard moan from Astrid erupted as she felt the dragon’s huge cock hilt within her, making her squirm and push back against his crotch, a part of her disbelieving at him having found the room, and yet the rest of her never having had a doubt she could take him in the first place.  She was thankful that he was pausing for her, giving her time to adjust, but at the same time she didn’t want him to, even if it would have torn her open. Soon enough though the sharp tension of discomfort at the stretch died out, and she found herself trying to rock her body up and down along that hard shaft, just the immense fullness and desire in her loins left where once the pain of the size difference was…  “Toothless… Mate… _breed me._ ”  Astrid demanded of her partner, blurring the roles a bit as she gave the dragon an order.

 

Toothless didn’t mind of course, he loved the sub role after all, and sub didn’t necessarily mean being the one tied up or on the receiving end of a mounting.  The dragon quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders in his forepaws and held her in place as he RAMMED into her again, smacking his loins against her own as his cock drove deep into her pussy.  Over and over again the dragon pounded her right where she was, tied up and utterly at his mercy, and seemingly loving it as she bounced back as best she could, squirming and calling out encouragement for him to fuck her harder.

 

“AHHH!  COME ON!  YES!  ALL OF IT!  _GIMME ALL OF IT!_ ” She greedily demanded of the dragon, so aroused at how good she was taking it, like her husband had just two weeks prior.  She was already well on the road to cumming, writhing against her bonds and her chest heaving for breath as Toothless made her his bitch, dragging out all the way to the tip before _SLAMMING_ his hips down and forcing himself all the way back in with draconic speed and ferocity.  Her eyes stayed closed the whole time, feeling rather than seeing, but through her eyelids she could see the light tinge of blue that must have been flooding the cave, the night fury currently fucking her senseless glowing once again as he smashed hips with his mate over and over.  His cock relentlessly stretched her open inside and out, the dragon feeling her clamp down on him and squirm, struggling against him at the same time as she bucked back and her body demanded more.  The dragon loved being able to lose himself like this, to breed his mate without holding back, feeling that tight cunt wrapped around his dick squeezing up and down it as he plowed through the muscular entrance and into its depths, the sensation of it’s tight hold sliding up and down his shaft as he pushed through it driving him towards the finish.

 

Toothless stared down at her, watching her gasp and squirm and struggle against her bonds and the pleasures racking her brain, watching each time he slammed deep into her pussy how she took another hard inhale and shook, and then moan his name at seemingly each exhale.  Even as he pounded her crotch into oblivion, he thought about how brave she was to give him total control like this, to trust him like this, so bold and daring, and uncompromising. She was like a dragon herself, nothing held her back when she wanted something, nothing could ever stand in the way of her unyielding willpower.  And she wanted to love him.  And so just like that, Toothless wanted her too. He pounded into her with renewed vigor as he felt them both right there riding the waves of pleasure, ready to peak, just needing a catalyst, and he’d give her one. One that meant so much more than just a trigger…

 

Astrid willed herself closer and closer to cumming, struggling to feel it all as she did, that massive dick ruining her cunt made it hard to focus but she loved that as she felt so much like the prey she was.  She wanted to cum so badly, she wanted to cum for her mate… Her mate, it suddenly struck her, and made her grin wide, she was thinking of Toothless as a mate! She closed her eyes and whimpered for him needily, she wanted to feel him too.  “Ahhhh- Ahhh TOOTHLESS… CUM! I WANT YOUR CUM!” She boldly cried out as she suddenly felt his nose against her cheek, panting breaths exhaled through his nostrils burning like fire against her cheek as she pressed back into it, only to realize a few thrusts later that he was pushing back, trying not to just press against her, but telling her to move her head aside.  OH GODS, HE WANTED TO-? YES! _YES TOOTHLESS,_ **_YES!_**   She tilted her head without hesitation and pushed her crotch harder up and into his thrusts, giving herself as hard as she could to the dragon.

 

The dragon unsheathed his teeth and opened his mouth around her shoulder and neck, biting down hard and sinking teeth into her flesh, so careful not to hit too deep or aim too far in and hit any vital areas, and marking her as his as he tasted her blood and drilled her cunt harder than ever as he felt himself fall into orgasm, feeling her do the same judging by her breaths and his own panting hard and fast against each other’s skin.  He crashed down into her with all the force he thought she could take, burying himself to the hilt inside as she strained to shove back and get even more inside until she finally felt his cock suddenly swell with seed and then fire it forth deep into her, setting her cunt to bare down and YANK on that cock buried inside, hungrily milking it of all it could as shot after shot fired forth and struggled to find space within the already dick filled woman, squeezed into leaking out despite her best efforts.  Each surge of his cock brought forth another cry out from Astrid as she was stretched out by the next big round of cum that flowed up through it and then fired off into her.

 

Eventually their shared orgasm subsided, the human shuddering as suddenly all the excitement and adrenaline faded, slowly starting to be replaced by the violent ache in her loins and belly and the pain in her shoulder from the mating bite.  Toothless quickly caught on as he heard her moans of discomfort and felt her breaths changing, letting go of her shoulder and pulling his hips back to pull his shaft out to a more comfortable amount for her, feeling her sigh and nod in confirmation when he’d retreated about halfway that that was enough.  He set to work gently licking her new bite-wound, cleaning it off and caring for it.

 

“Ohhh gods… Toothless…  You… are a _BEAST_.”  She complimented through panting breaths, the dragon chuckling briefly as he responded.  “Well a dragon to be more precise.” She laughed at that too, the dragon suddenly tilting his head in suspicion at her laughter as he watched her open her eyes again.  “And how long have you been listening?” He prodded her without much bite, still making her look away in embarrassment.

 

“I… I never actually stopped…”  Astrid admitted sheepishly as she looked back into his eyes and smiled gently as she angled her body to the side to expose her tied wrists again, asking to be untied.

 

The dragon chuckled again as he unsheathed and single claw and reached behind her to slice through her bonds and free her arms.  “You sneaky little human you.”  He teased her, making her blush as she gently and slowly brought her arms around, letting the sore muscles in them readjust and loosen back up as she replied.

 

“I’m… I’m glad I did though…  Toothless, I _get it_.  I _get_ what you love about this now.”  She finally turned to look the dragon in the eye again fully as she carefully brought her arm up to cup his chin and cheek, watching his wide eyes and the ears lifting in happiness as she spoke.  “When you were tracing your claws on me, and telling me exactly what it was like… I-... I _could_ feel it.  It was like….  It was like diving from a cliff voluntarily.  Every fiber of your being telling you not to do something, but you do it anyways because you know no matter how dangerous it is and feels, you’re safe because your partner is going to catch you and you _know_ it…  You’re putting your life in their hands, or, well, claws, and it’s the same with this, except it’s not just physical danger, but emotional danger too…”

 

Toothless nodded with a warm smile at her in agreement, so very glad to see that she understood it too, and rubbed a paw on her shoulder gently, the same shoulder that now bore his teeth-marks.  She let her gaze shift away from the dragons caring eyes and to her own shoulder where his paw met her, and bit her lip a bit despite her smile as she turned her gaze back to the dragon and scratched his chin.  “Hehe, yes Toothless… I think I’m ready to call you my mate too…” She heard him purr gently before leaning in and gently kissing her lips again, the human girl taking a deep and yet soft breath through her nose as she kissed him back, gently making out with the dragon for a few moments before feeling him pull away.

 

“I love you Astrid.”  He simply said with great care and affection in his voice, making her heart melt as she pressed her forehead to his.  “I love you too, Toothless.” She replied with a smile.


	10. Roleplay <3

“RRFF!!  THERE! How’s that Toothless?  Can you move anything?” Astrid asked, smirking and folding her arms as she stepped back and watched the dragon smile himself as he tested his bonds, pushing out against the ropes that held his wings in place and his paws tucked against his body.  The dragon laid on his side in the patch of forest path, utterly unable to move, and without any of his usual gear on either, his artificial tailfin and saddle both left on the ground beside his wife where she had dropped them after taking them both off.

 

“No, I can’t.”  He said with a particular glee in his voice as he purred at his predicament, his gaze turning from his bonds up to her.  “It’s perfect! Thank you Astrid!” He said affectionately to her as his tail wagged as much as it could within its bonds.  Astrid smirked and gave the briefest of chuckles at the sight of the night fury happily bound to the point of helplessness.  Toothless didn’t mind this time, he knew how ridiculous the situation would look to an outsider, _how could he be so happy to be completely tied up and unable to move?_   Any other dragon or human for that matter would think he'd gone crazy!  Astrid was an insider though, and she knew what it was like.  To borrow a human phrase, she wasn’t laughing _AT_ him this time, but _WITH_ him.

 

Astrid sauntered up to her dragon husband, giving the big reptile a meaningful and loving kiss on his lips, one the helpless dragon happily returned, so happy to have his second mate understanding and involved in this with him, even if she was more content with just regular sex than with all of this “role-playing” as Hiccup called it.  Still, the few days it’d been since Toothless showed Astrid what all of this was about had been wonderful, he and her had never been closer, and the desire to call each other mate alongside Hiccup hadn’t faded one bit. She pulled away from the kiss and with one last loose end of rope, wrapped the dragons mouth shut as he purred and smiled out the corners of his lips, letting himself feel every fiber of the ropes texture as it was knotted around his jaw and then pulled tight, leaving him unable to speak.  His shaft was already straining to pop free of its slit as the dragon squirmed, testing the ropes again.  Eager thoughts of his husband filling his head, Astrid finally leaned in and whispered to the “downed” night fury, “I’ll keep watch just out of sight big boy. You and Hiccup have funnnn.” She kissed his cheek and he warbled a thank you to her again before he felt her touch retreat and she disappeared into the treeline, leaving the dragon utterly helpless and alone, waiting for the one who had shot him down to find him.

 

Toothless wriggled against the ropes, letting himself feel the instinctual fear they caused in him ride up and begin to fight with his mind once again.  The dragon thought back to the moment he had been shot down, in the middle of the night during the raid. He’d known not to call for his flock-mates in the hopes of rescue, as it would certainly attract humans to his location as well, he could only hope that the right side found him, and tell him why his tail was in so much pain.  At the time he would have thought the memories of what he was going through would bring him only horror and regret and anger, but today he looked upon them with only joy and warmth, despite the fear he'd been filled with at the time.  It was such a peculiar blend, to happily reminisce and see a moment of abject horror and panic so positively, but that's how he felt about it, and the backwards logic of it made it special.

 

A crunch in the bushes made Toothless’s ear stand up on end, angling towards the direction of the sound, and a rustling of leaves confirmed something was there.  The dragon’s heart raced in instinctual fear and gleeful anticipation at the same time as he watched the shifting of the foliage, and then remembered the moment he was first discovered again, and just in time remembered to close his eyes and play dead.  The sudden lack of sight only drove his anxiety higher, but he held his eyes shut and kept as still as possible regardless.  He let a thought creep into his mind to heighten his fear, knowing it'd only make things more exciting.  _What if the rustling_ _WASN’T_ _actually Hiccup?!_   Ohhhh that thought sent his heart into overdrive, and he _LOVED_ it, because of _COURSE_ it was Hiccup!  Who else even knew of this place and would be a threat?!  Astrid was keeping watch too!  She'd told him so herself!  But what if… _just what if_ …  The slim chance was enough to push his thoughts to that blissful inner torment that made the edges of his lips curl into a smile.  ~ _IT’S NOT HICCUP!  OPEN YOUR EYES!  MAKE SURE!  YOU MIGHT BE IN DANGER!_ ~  ~Trust your mates.  They will keep you safe, _always_.  Keep them closed.~  ~ _YOU ARE NOT SAFE!_ ~  ~You _ARE_ safe.~  ~ _DANGER, THREAT!_ ~  ~ _Safety, TRUST._ ~  The moment stretched on for what felt like forever, the fear gaining more and more traction in the dragon's head but he continued to not yield to it, until suddenly he felt the cold press of a blade against the softer scales of his chest.

 

~ **_NOT-SAFE-NOT-SAFE-NOT-SAFE-DANGER-DANGER-DANGER!!!!!!!!_ **~  His entire being screamed at him to open his eyes, but he refused.  Toothless’ whole body was tensed, his breaths were frantic heaves, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as though if he stopped willing his eyelids closed to even the slightest degree, they would snap open all on their own.  But closed they stayed as the knife pressed in just a little more firmly and the dragon continued to “play dead”...

 

and for the briefest of moments, the instincts _ALMOST_ won…

 

~ **_PLEASE BE YOU HICCUP!  PLEASE BE YOU!  PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE YOU!_ ** ~  He begged reality to conform to his wishes as he felt the blade shift against his scales, tracing it’s edge across his heart, the fear turning to outright panic as whoever it was continued to refuse to speak and give any clue as to their identity for the longest time.  OF _COURSE_ it was Hiccup!  But at the same time his whole body _KNEW_ that it wasn't, and it fought with his mind with every ounce of strength it had to wrench control away and **attack**!

 

“Dragon.”

 

~ **_HICCUP!_ ** _IT IS YOU!  OH THANK THE MOON AND STARS IT IS YOU AFTER ALL!_ ~  Relief washed over the dragons mind like the tide crashing in as he recognized his husbands voice, even if it was different, the human sounding as tough and menacing and serious as he could, like a viking.  Toothless had never felt such an intense feeling before as he had a moment ago, the doubts that fought against his love and trust were overwhelming, but his faith in his lover was _stronger_. It was _EXHILARATING_ .  Proving that _NOTHING_ could break his faith in his mate after all, and he felt so rewarded for keeping his eyes closed and trusting his mates as the blade traced a circle around his heart.  The circle signified equally to Toothless the idea that the viking was going to cut out his heart, just at the same time as it felt like a promise to keep his heart protected at all costs.  Toothless kept himself still and fought to control his breath, the fight to keep his eyes closed no longer a fight at all now as Hiccup continued his role playing.

 

“I _finally_ got you!  Ohhh _FINALLY_!  All the respect and attention I want is just a few knife slices away!”  Hiccup bantered to himself and partially towards the dragon, his words chosen well in his nights imagining this very scene.  “A _Night Fury!_   Of _all_ dragons!  This will _DEFINITELY_ earn me a mate!” He turned to the dragon, who was smiling subtly despite his trying to keep to roleplaying himself, understanding the double-meaning of Hiccup’s words just as his clever Hiccup intended.

 

The night fury kept his eyes closed even as the human again pressed the knife against his chest. “I’m going to take your heart, dragon. It’s going to be _MINE._ ” He threatened, and the night fury opened his eyes, finding the human staring back into them as he hesitated to plunge the knife into his scales.  In those eyes he saw everything.  Everything that made this particular human so strong between two layers of identity. There was the viking holding the knife to his chest, a human so full of determination and yet so innocent and pure, with a heart of gold that didn’t want to hurt anyone, not even the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.  Behind that facade was his husband, looking back and seeing right through into the dragons very soul as well.  It was the same human, but even more clever, just as pure of heart, and with even more determination in his will than any other creature alive, the kind of man who could change the world, and a man who adored his partner with all of his being, who trusted the ones he loved unconditionally.  It made the dragons heart melt as he couldn’t help but smile again, seeing himself in the humans eyes, and letting the human see the same in his own, before the dragon allowed his eyes to close and his head to fall back into being settled on the ground. Years ago, it had been in resignation and acceptance of his fate.  Now though it was entirely from trust and love that he mimicked his moves from all those years ago.

 

The dragon’s eyes opened back up again as he felt the knife saw expertly through the fibers of the ropes that held him tight, quickly unleashing the dragon into freedom once again.  The moment he felt the last rope snap he pounced, uncurling from his helpless state and pinning the human who had released him to the nearby rocks… with a very intentional placement down low on his pinning paw.  He staaaaared into the human’s eyes for a few moments, same as he’d done years before, but this time he didn’t roar a warning and flee.  He warbled curiously at the sensation against his paw, shifting it somewhat with a curious tilt of his head… as he felt Hiccup’s erection.

 

“A-AHH!!  UhhH.. I-Iiiii…..”  the human stammered as the dragon’s gaze shifted back to him, both of them knowing just how to play this out, and loving it.  “I-I’m not a very… popular viking… I don’t have a girlfriend…  It can get pretty pent up okay?!....” He tried to justify to the dragon, who laughed in amusement at the excuses the silly human was making, sniffing the air and purring at it as his paw poked the maleness hidden away under his pants.  The human could only gasp and pant steadily as his cock flexed all on it’s own, straining up towards what it knew was it’s partner, begging for attention. The dragon warbled and bent his head down towards it, pawing at the human’s leg coverings as though asking a question.

 

The viking hesitated, too shocked to think about what was happening.  “A-are you… Asking to see it?!” He blinked and asked of the creature, who visibly nodded and barked at him in response.  For a few stunned moments he was silent, besides his pounding heart that is. Finally he shrugged, “Well… I’m not getting any action from anyone else, I suppose…”  He cautiously reached for his belt, undoing it’s buckle and sliding those leggings down, just enough to expose his straining cock to the air.  “Damned puberty…” he commented with an out of character smirk as he looked at his own flagging maleness, pretending to be his younger self again much to his husbands amusement.  His gaze then turned up to the night fury, who sniffed the air curiously and then bent his head down to sniff the cock itself, eliciting a tremble from the human.

 

Looking up into the viking’s eyes, he gave the shaft a quick, exploratory lick, watching the human shudder and moan in response.  Oh he liked that did he? The dragon licked again, slower this time, letting the broadness of his tongue slide from the base along the underside until the forks of his tongue slipped over the head of the shaft, bringing forth another gasp and moan from the trembling human, who deserved to be thanked for setting him free and not killing him.  He didn’t have any fish to share, so this would have to do instead.  It seemed good enough though, and so he took the human’s manhood into his lips and nursed on him, carefully retracting his teeth in order to better do so.

 

“Ahhh!  Ohhh gods!.... A-are you… toothless?”  The viking asked in stunned amazement as he felt his cock being nursed on by what felt like gums alone, no sharp teeth even touched his shaft as the night fury bobbed and sucked on him, making his hips thrust and lightly bounce off the dragon’s nose.  The night fury smirked before pulling off his cock for a second and demonstrating to the watching eyes of the human how his teeth extended and retracted before gumming him again. “OOhH man… I-I see… NNFFFF…  I… You sure feel toothless now…” The human moaned as the dragon sucked him off steadily.  “I think that’s what I’ll call you… OohHh!...  Ohhh Toothless...” He moaned out the dragons name as he got an exceptionally good suck and lick combo in apparent approval at the decision of what to call him. “I-I’ll take that as a yes… MMMFFF I-I’m Hiccup…” he introduced himself, gently placing a hand atop the dragons nose, feeling it bob up and down along his cock as the dragon looked up at him and purred, vibrating his dick in the process as he seemed to smile up at the human.

 

“OoOhh T-Toothless!  D-do that again, please!”  He asked, the dragon responding by indeed doing it again for his partner, sucking him off as only a dragon could.  “a-AHH.. T-toothless… Toothless I’m close….” the dragon pushed him down against the boulder and purred one more time around his cock as he buried his snout down DEEEP around Hiccup’s cock and sucked and bobbed as fast as he could, eager to finish repaying the man who spared him.  “AHHH l-like that! Yes! YES! TOOTHLESS HERE IT COMES!!!” Hiccup cried out as he bucked his hips hard and hung on tight to the dragons head, fucking his sealed lips and feeling the ball of pleasure build in his crotch and then spread through the rest of him, tingling his whole body and making him tremble before he felt his shaft brace to fire and tugged Toothless’ head down and held it there as he let his dick surge, firing his shots one after another into the dragon’s big mouth.

 

Toothless sucked and gummed the human through his entire orgasm, purring in contentment at the flavor of his seed, continuing to stay in character for his mate when the climax had subsided, and pulling off slowly without a word, sucking the cock clean in the process and then lapping up whatever cum was left on it, much to Hiccups delight.  _My Turn._   He thought to himself as he thought for a moment about how to play this out.  Sure his Hiccup looked a bit spent, but they weren’t done just yet and Toothless was pretty sure they both knew it.  So he trusted his mate to play along as he purred and leaned up to nuzzle the human gently before turning over onto his back and waggling his hips to make his own hard shaft sway in the air.

 

“O-Oh!...  U-uhmmm… Wow that's big…”  Hiccup stared at it for a bit, just barely remembering to keep in character himself as he looked back at the dragon, who barked gently and nodded towards himself.  “Heh… W-well, I guess it is only fair… and uh… I don’t think you’ll let me get away with not giving you _your_ turn…”  Hiccup elaborated aloud, making the night fury smirk.  He cautiously approached, crawling over to the dragons nethers, and getting his palm and fingers around the head of the draconic shaft.  Toothless gave off a purr and pumped his hips gently as Hiccup blinked in surprise, seemingly the realization of what he was doing hitting him as his other hand joined as well around the base, and with a smile he began to pump his grip up and down the dragons length.

 

Toothless warbled in approval, allowing his head to tilt back all the way to the ground as his hips thrust upwards, Hiccup leaning in to give the shaft a bit better attention, working it over with his hands for a while and getting used to jerking off a DRAGON.  Then he decided that perhaps he should do a bit more, after all, if he was repaying him for the blowjob, hands alone wouldn’t exactly be an even trade now would it? He leaned in a little bit further, allowing himself to lay partially across Toothless’s belly as he gave the shafts head a lick, tasting and teasing him.  He didn’t taste much of anything, the night furies precum was watery enough and the shaft itself tasted like, well, any other piece of skin, so Hiccup gave another lick. Then a longer one.  Finally he opened his mouth and placed his lips over the tip of the night furies dick and began to suck and tongue at him. Toothless bucked his hips and closed his eyes, loving the humans attempt to suck him off, his forepaw gently placed atop the back of Hiccups head, encouragingly pushing him to try and go deeper.  He knew it’d be a tight fit, but deep down he knew his mate could swallow him, and besides, this little roleplay of theirs, great as it was, was beginning to lack in the danger or risk aspects they had both discovered they loved recently…

 

Hiccup did his best to fit that big cock into his lips, struggling to open wide enough for the head to slip inside and fill his cheeks and stretch his jaw.  He felt the dragon pushing gently at the back of his head though, the touch was light and suggestive, but by the way Toothless’s claws were beginning to unsheath themselves against his scalp, Hiccup could tell what his husband was thinking, and that those pushes wouldn’t stay light for very long.  He couldn’t help but smirk and thank the gods he’d experimented with deepthroating on Toothless already as he prepared his throat, still sucking and jerking at the dragon cock as he waited for his husband to get more aggressive with his pushes.  Sure enough they soon started to do just that.

 

The dragon grunted and rumbled as he shoved the human down on his dick deeper and harder, letting him back up only just long enough to catch his breath before burying him down even further over that big cock with each push of his strong paw.  Hiccup was taking it like a pro, hanging on tight and swallowing to help guide the huge dick into his throat as once again he was slammed down past the two thirds mark on that massive dragon shaft.  The night fury grew only more and more insistent each time Hiccup bottomed out before reaching the hilt, seemingly going to be unsatisfied with Hiccup finishing any less than balls deep in the end.  He bucked back and gripped his claws around the humans scalp and felt that throat tighten around his cock head, trying to swallow, ending up tugging and yanking on the tip of the big hard shaft better than any cunt ever could. Toothless was finding it tough to hold himself back from cumming from the incredible milking his cock was getting alone.

 

Hiccup closed his eyes and concentrated on taking that dick as deep as he could, feeling it bulge his neck and dive deep into his esophagus.  He was absolutely at Toothless’ mercy, under his claw and on the end of his dick, and deep down he loved it as he grunted and groaned and struggled to pull back every few thrusts, the dragon only letting him back up every so often to catch his breath before another hard series of shoves filled Hiccup’s throat again with night fury cock.  One particular pause came coupled with a shift of positions as the dragon grabbed hold of him in his other paw and turned over onto his paws, trapping the human below him against the rock they had been laying against, bracing his forepaws on it, and facefucking the human underneath him until he FINALLY managed to cram his dick all the way in.  Hiccup struggled to take it all, gods Toothless was BIG, and showing him no mercy either, but he knew that his husband wouldn’t push him past his breaking point, he could take it, just, and together they danced right along that edge, riding Hiccup’s limitations as long as they both dared.

 

Toothless panted and roared out with each thrust, slamming his hips down and forwards in draconic bliss as he over and over rapidly dove his length into his mate’s throat, rapidly approaching climax from the knowledge that Hiccup managed to swallow all of him and the sensations of it as well.  His cock throbbed and twitched as he pumped it in and out, in and out, feeling the ball of pleasure in his loins build and build, willing it to do so faster and bigger.  He was getting lost in it, letting it grow and engulf him from nose to tail, finally hitting a tipping point and overwhelming him as he slammed forwards one more time and exploded with a mighty roar down his mates throat, pinning him to the rock and flooding his belly with seed.  Pump after pump, gush after gush, Toothless could barely keep in mind that it’d been almost a full minute since he last let Hiccup breathe, he was so lost to the pleasures of orgasm. But remember he did, he could never forget his mates limits, and the second he felt the urge to pump out his seed subside, he quickly and carefully pulled his hips back and stepped away, finding his mate with his paw and his gaze to check on him.

 

Hiccup fought to keep conscious, seeing the black in his vision creeping in from around the sides from lack of air, his throat filled to the brim with orgasming fury cock.  He continued to swallow though, drinking the dragons cum down as best he could, trusting his mate implicitly, even as he felt his hold on wakefulness beginning to slip away.  Suddenly he felt his throat clear as the dragon tugged himself out, and he gasped in a hard, deep breath, coughing and sputtering as he filled his lungs with fresh oxygen again just in the nick of time.  His vision returned to normal as well, as did his recognition of his senses, and saw the dragon looking down at him in concern, rubbing gently at his back with a paw to try and help steady his body and guide his breaths, caring for him as he steadily got his wind back.  Hiccup smiled as he turned over onto his side, regaining control over his breathing at long last, much to Toothless’ relief, and he pulled at the dragons paw to guide him to lay down face to face with him. “I would say we’re even now, but I think that you kinda owe me one for that.  Cause you can take me a lot easier than I can take you…”  Hiccup smirked in character with a wink.

 

The dragon chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle the human who’d set him free, pressing forehead to forehead with him affectionately and then gently pulling Hiccup into his grasp. The both of them let out a giggle together at the subtle sound of Astrid's moan from somewhere around them signifying her own climax from rubbing herself to the first class show she'd gotten.  “Hiccup <3” Toothless finally spoke again, breaking out of character and returning to them both to the present day. “That was incredible… All of it…” He lingered for a moment as he nuzzled over top of his lovers head while he nodded in agreement with a big content smile on him. The night fury lovingly wrapped him up in all four paws and his wings as Hiccup held onto the paws around his chest.  “I love you so much Hiccup, thank you… For letting me be your dragon, and husband…”

  
“I love you too Toothless, you’re welcome…  and thank _you_ …  for speaking up <3”


End file.
